The Second Dark Lord
by Robin-no-ouji
Summary: Harry hat ein für alle Mal genug und beschließt die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch was passiert, wenn er nun von den Dursleys abhaut und dabei einem seltsamen Jungen begegnet? Die Entscheidung über das Schicksal der Welt rückt immer näher! [R&R]
1. Prolog

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----  
**

**Chaper zero: Epilog...  
**Autor: Robin  
  
E-Mail: Robin-no-oujiweb.de  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.  
  
Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy  
  
Hinweise: Jo, da bin ich wieder! Also, diese Fanfiction spielt direkt nach dem 5. Band, und man sollte wenigstens etwas grob dessen Inhalt kennen. Weiterhin denke ich, dass diese FF sehr lang werden wird, wenn man bedenkt wie viel Chaps ich erst hab, und wie viele ich in aller Voraussicht noch schreiben muss/darf/will. Somit kann es sein, dass es mal etwas länger dauert, bis ich update. Wo wir auch gleich schon dabei sind: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen. Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! g Eigentlich wollte ich die FF ja zuerst komplett fertig schreiben und sie dann erst online stellen, aber ich hab im Moment eine dermaßene Schreibblockade.. und ich hoff hald, dass sie nach ein paar lieben Reviews verschwindet... smile  
  
Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile  
  
Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...   
  
.  
  
.  
  
** Out of the dark - into the light** **  
**  
...  
  
Der Himmel war in ein seltsames Blau gehüllt, als sich langsam ein Schatten vor die Sonne schob. Immer weiter, unaufhaltsam. Bis schließlich die ganze Sonne durch den Mond verdeckt war. Alles was übrig geblieben war, war ein leuchtender Kranz. Die Krone des Mondes.  
  
In dem Moment wurde es still. Die Vögel hörten auf zu zwitschern, die Kleintiere verzogen sich in ihre Höhlen. Totenstille...  
  
Doch mit dem Verschwinden der Sonne kam gleichsam der Wind zum Zuge. Anfangs zog er noch ganz vorsichtig über die Wiesen, doch schon bald wurde er heftiger.  
  
Die vermeintliche Stille wurde jedoch sogleich durch ein lautes Grollen durchbrochen. Ein Gewitter zog sich zusammen, obgleich kaum Wolken zu sehen waren.  
  
Der Wind wurde stärker, die Luft vibrierte und die Erde schien mit einem Mal zu beben.  
  
Wie Trommelschläge zog das Grollen dahin, als führte es sie in die Schlacht.  
  
Denn sie hatte begonnen... die finale Schlacht, die alles entscheiden würde.  
  
Ihre gesamte Zukunft hing hiervon ab... Sieg oder Niederlage? Leben, oder Tod?  
  
...  
  
Langsam und unheilverkündend schritt er schließlich auf ihn zu. In einen großen Mantel gehüllt, den ihm der Wind weit um seinen Körper wehte, und mit der Maske in der Hand stand er nun letzten Endes vor ihm, blickte auf die kauernde Gestalt herab, die er zuvor noch mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Viele sahen in dir den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt. Doch sieh dich an! Du kniest vor mir im Staub, bist mir vollkommen ausgeliefert!"meinte der Schwarzhaarige höhnisch und hob seinen Zauberstab an, zielte genau zwischen die Augen seines Opfers.  
  
„Warum hast du uns verraten Harry? Warum hast du mich verraten? Warum? Was kann er dir geben, was ich nicht kann?"fragte der verständnislos.  
  
„Dummkopf! Du wirst es nie verstehen!"war alles, was Harry darauf erwiderte.  
  
Er trat darauf hin einen Schritt zurück und blickte nach oben. Langsam zog sich der Mond wieder zurück, entließ die Sonne und gab ihr die Freiheit zurück.  
  
Harry lächelte. Ja, endlich würde er frei sein!  
  
Dann senkte sich sein Blick wieder, den Stab abermals auf die Gestalt vor sich gerichtet.  
  
„Verabschiede dich von der Welt!"meinte Harry kühl, und begann seine Kräfte zu sammeln. All seine magische Kraft, die er nun in den folgenden Fluch legen würde.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich, bis er sie schließlich mit einem Ruck wieder aufriss und rief:  
  
„Avada Kevadra!!"  
  
Ein grüner Blitz schloss darauf hin aus seinem Zauberstab und raste auf die Gestalt zu.  
  
„Verflucht seiest du Harry Potter!!"war das Letzte, was sein Opfer schrie bevor sein Körper leblos zu Boden sank...  
  
...  
  
** EPILOG ENDE   
**  
  
T.B.C.  
  
REVIEWS BITTE!!!   
  
Und? Schon neugierig wie's hierzu kam? Wer ist das überhaupt?  
  
Die Aufklärung beginnt mit dem nächsten Kapitel, das bald kommen wird!! (Je mehr Reviews, desto eher!! )  
  
Yours, Robin 


	2. Freund oder Feind? Part 1

****

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

Autor: Robin   
E-Mail: Robin-no-oujiweb.de   
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)   
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.  
  
Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy  
  
Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen. Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! g  
  
Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile  
  
Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...**Chapter one: Freund oder Feind?...**Wer kämpft kann verlieren, wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren**Part 1:**  
  
...  
  
Wie alles begann...  
  
...  
  
Zögernd senkte sich die Sonne und verschwand langsam aber stetig hinter den Häuserdächern und bedeckte die Erde mit einem blutroten Schleier. Man könnte meinen, sie wäre für immer im Dunkel verschwunden und hinterließe uns ewige Nacht. Doch wissen wir es nicht besser? Dass sie am nächsten Morgen um so prachtvoller wieder auferstehen wird? Sie wird uns nicht verlassen, denn sie geht, um danach mit neuer Macht wiederzukommen!  
  
Immer größer werden die Schatten, die langsam die Wände der Häuser empor kriechen, die Welt in Finsternis zu hüllen. Unaufhaltbar bahnen sie sich ihren Weg, die Wände hinauf, verschlingen die bunte, farbige Welt und hinterlassen uns lediglich eine Schwarze, Farblose... Doch wir sind nicht völlig im Dunkeln... da sind immer noch die Sterne und der Mond, dessen Licht uns zeigt, dass uns die Sonne nicht verlassen hat.  
  
...  
  
Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, verbrachte seine Ferien mal wieder bei seinen Verwandten. Und obwohl Moony und Mad Eye versprochen hatten, nach ihm zu sehen, war bis jetzt keiner der Beiden hier aufgetaucht.  
  
Sie hatten es allerdings im Vorfeld schon geschafft seinem Onkel ein wenig Angst einzujagen. Dennoch empfand Harry ihre fehlende Präsenz fast schon als eine Art Beleidigung.  
  
„War ja auch klar... hab ich was andres erwartet? ... Nein, nicht wirklich... ich soll ja auch nur ihre verdammte Haut retten. Ist ja auch egal, wie es mir ansonsten geht, Hauptsache ich besiege Voldemort für sie..."  
  
Harry seufzte, und setzte seine Konzentrationsübungen fort. Er versuchte sich durch seine aufkeimende Wut nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Er hatte die Kunst der Selbstbeherrschung zu schätzen gelernt.  
  
Übungen bedeuteten in seinem Fall, dass er im Schneidersitz über seinem Bett schwebte und versuchte irgendwelche Gegenstände durch den Raum zu bewegen.  
  
Damit hatte er begonnen, nachdem er ein wenig über Sirius' Tod hinweggekommen war. Er hatte viel nachgedacht, und sich dabei geschworen einer der besten Magier der Welt zu werden und ihn, Cedric und seine Eltern ein für alle Mal zu rächen.  
  
Und nichts, absolut nichts würde ihn davon abhalten, und wenn er dafür mit dem Teufel einen Pakt abschließen müsste...  
  
Gerade, als er sich an die Glasvase getraut hatte, die er schon länger im Auge gehabt hatte, gab es einen lauten Knall und seine Konzentration ließ mit dem Schreck schlagartig nach.  
  
„POTTER!! Komm sofort her!"  
  
Lautes Klirren und Scheppern war zu hören.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
Durch das laute Geräusch nicht mehr fähig seine Kräfte aufrecht zu erhalten, hatte er die Vase hinunterfallen lassen und war seinerseits etwas unsanft gelandet. Eben diese stetigen Störungen waren der Grund, warum er seine Übungen immer genau über seinem Bett machte.  
  
Wütend grummelte er etwas vor sich hin, worauf sich die Scherben wieder zusammen fügten, so dass die Vase wieder in ihrer ursprünglichen Pracht auf dem Fensterbrett stand. Harry betrachtete das mit Stolz, bis er schließlich wieder dezent an die Ursache seiner Störung erinnert wurde.  
  
„POTTER! RUNTER!! SOFORT!!!"  
  
Der Stimme nach zu urteilen, hatte Vernon Dursley mal wieder einmalige Laune.  
  
Harry hatte das schon irgendwie geahnt, als er seinen Onkel nach Hause kommen hatte hören. Die Aura seiner Wut hatte bis nach hier oben gereicht und somit hatte er sich ein sehr genaues Bild von seinem Gemütszustand machen können.  
  
Abgesehen davon, war das Knallen der Haustür auch kaum zu überhören gewesen.  
  
Langsam rappelte er sich von seinem Bett auf, zog sich sein T – Shirt an und ging nach unten, wo ihn auch schon ein, vor Wut schnaubender, Vernon erwartete.  
  
Der unterdessen hatte sich in den letzten Jahren kein Stück verändert. Er war immer noch genau so fett und hässlich wie immer.  
  
„Ja, Onkel Vernon?"fragte er rein beiläufig und setzte sich provozierend auf die teure Ledercouch.  
  
Harry wusste, er konnte sich diese Frechheiten leisten.  
  
„Steh sofort auf und wage es ja nicht noch einmal, unser Eigentum schmutzig zu machen!" schrie Onkel Vernon, inzwischen schon krebsrot im Gesicht.  
  
Er hatte es gründlich satt, wie ihm sein Neffe schon seit Beginn der Sommerferien auf der Nase herumtanzte. Dennoch hatte er auch gehörig Angst. Dies hier war nicht der selbe Junge, der noch vor einem Jahr von diesem verfluchten Bahnhof abgefahren war. Irgend etwas war passiert, was ihn so verändert hatte, er wusste nur nicht was.  
  
„Keine Angst, das schafft ihr schon von ganz alleine... also, war's das?" fragte Harry erschöpft, denn leichte Kopfschmerzen begannen ihn zu plagen.  
  
Ohne seinen Onkel auch nur anzusehen stand er auf und machte Anstalten wieder nach oben zu gehen.  
  
„Oh nein, KEINESWEGS!"  
  
Seine Stimme polterte durchs ganze Haus, doch Harry ließ sich davon kein bißchen einschüchtern. Das hatte er die längste Zeit getan. Wer mit Voldemort fertig wurde, wurde das auch mit Vernon Dursley.  
  
„Du glaubst also, nur weil ein paar Verrückte meinen, sie könnten mir drohen, kannst du dir jetzt alles erlauben, was?! Da muss ich dich aber leider enttäuschen, das ist nicht der Fall! Da müssen schon andere Kalieber auftauchen!"versuchte sein Onkel die Verhältnisse klarzustellen.  
  
„Erstens.. das sind keine „Verrückten", wie du sie so schön nennst." ,begann Harry darauf hin seine Belehrung, „Zweitens... ja, ich denke ich kann mir einiges erlauben... Und drittens... halt die Klappe, ja? Dürfte für einen billigen Muggel doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?"  
  
Vernon zog daraufhin scharf die Luft ein, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein Onkel jeden Augenblick platzen würde.  
  
Lange Zeit kam nichts. Scheinbar war Vernon bei so unsagbarer Frechheit schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos.  
  
Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Harry, um schleunigst aus seiner Reichweite zu verschwinden. Er mochte ein Zauberer sein, ein mächtiger noch dazu, und sein Onkel eigentlich zu den Menschen gehören, die für gewöhnlich keine Kinder schlugen, aber abgesehen davon, dass Harry kein Kind mehr war, konnte man sich bei diesem Menschen nie ganz sicher sein. Er war wie ein Tier, bei dem man nie genau wusste, was es als nächstes tun würde.  
  
Mit einem überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck ging er an dem sprachlosen Vernon vorbei, hinaus auf die Straße. Nach dem ganzen Gebrüll brauchte er unbedingt ein wenig frische Luft und Ruhe...  
  
Doch das schien ihm nicht vergönnt. Kaum waren ein paar Sekunden vergangen, konnte er auch schon die rasende Stimme seines Onkels hören.  
  
„Potter, du kleine Missgeburt!!!"hallte es durch die Straße und Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
Vernon war doch sonst immer so darauf bedacht „Heile Familie"zu spielen? Anscheinend hatte er es heute geschafft, das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen. Interessant...  
  
„Wage es nicht, auch nur einen Fuß in unser Haus zu setzen, oder du kannst was erleben, du Landplage!!!!"ging die Tirade weiter.  
  
Wäre schließlich nicht ein Nachbar herausgekommen und hätte tadelnd den Kopf geschüttelt, was seinen Onkel vor Verlegenheit hatte rot anlaufen lassen, wäre das bestimmt noch eine Zeit lang so weitergegangen.  
  
Harry dankte ihm im stillen und ging ein Stück die Straße entlang.  
  
Seine Kopfschmerzen waren durch das Geschrei nur noch schlimmer geworden, und er setzte sich schließlich auf eine kalte Parkbank und betrachtete den Mond...  
  
Ja, Harry Potter hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ziemlich verändert. Äußerlich, er war ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen und hatte nun leicht Farbe bekommen, wie auch innerlich.  
  
Seit der Sache mit Sirius hatte er sich sehr in sich zurückgezogen, und hatte damit angefangen, außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Es gelang ihm, einige Zauber auch ohne seinen Zauberstab auszuführen, was sich bei seinen Verwandten als großer Vorteil herausgestellt hatte. Harry hatte, seit er hier bei den Dursleys angekommen war und seine neuen Fähigkeiten entsprechend demonstriert hatte, keinen Finger mehr gerührt.  
  
Ja, er hatte in der letzten Zeit sehr viel nachgedacht, und war zu einigen wichtigen Feststellungen gekommen. Ein davon war wohl, dass die Seite des „Guten"in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so „gut"war, wie sie jedem glauben machen wollten. Harry hatte diese ernüchternde Erfahrung machen müssen. Nach dem Motto: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.  
  
Harry liebte seine neuen Errungenschaften, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich mit ein bißchen Training noch ausbauen und verbessern ließen. Er freute sich schon darauf, diese entsprechend zum Einsatz zu bringen. Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape würden Augen machen!...  
  
Ach ja, und die Dursleys ebenfalls. Oh, wie ihm diese Familie auf die Nerven ging. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn immer noch wie den kleinen Jungen vor sechs Jahren behandelten, er war inzwischen immerhin schon fast 16, sie versuchen neuerdings ihn sogar noch mehr weg zusperren als zuvor.  
  
Nein, nun war es endgültig soweit... er hatte einen Plan, und er wollte ihn auch durchziehen. Egal wie gefährlich es auch war, wie wahnsinnig noch dazu, aber dennoch... er hatte ein für allemal genug von alledem! Entschlossen winkte er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft... nun gab es kein zurück mehr...  
  
...T.B.C.REVIEWS PLEASE!!koryu: Danke! Die eigentlichen Kapitel werden auch länger!   
  
Verrckte Hutmacherin: Ups... jo, das heißt eigentlich Prolog... sorry, hab mich vertan... Danke, dass du mich drauf hingewiesen hast! Muss ich bei Gelegenheit ändern!! Hoffe, dir gefällt die Story auch weiterhin! smile  
  
Mona: Na, DAS gilt es herauszufinden, nicht wahr? XD Danke für dein Review!! smile  
  
Alenia: Mein Engelchen!! XD Na, hat dir der Anfang gefallen? Ich hoffe, meine Schreibblockade legt sich bald... seufz Ich hoff, dass ich in den Ferien ein großes Stück weiter komme!! Dann kriegst du auch wieder was zu lesen! hihi Danke!!  
  
Dark-Stuff: Vielen Dank!! rot-werd Jo, hab euch schon geschrieben... XD Danke für dein Review!!! smileYours, Robin 


	3. Freund oder Feind? Part 2

****

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

Autor: Robin  
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.  
  
Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy  
  
Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen. Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! g  
  
Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile  
  
Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**Chapter one: Freund oder Feind?...**

Wer kämpft kann verlieren, wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren   
  
**Part 2:**  
  
...  
  
Harry hatte also beschlossen, sich auf den Weg nach London zu machen.  
  
Ernie hatte ihn zwar etwas seltsam angesehen, war es doch recht ungewöhnlich, dass Schüler mit dem Fahrenden Ritter reisten. Noch dazu Schüler wie Harry Potter...  
  
Dieser Name war es auch gewesen, der Ernie dazu veranlasst hatte, für die Reise kein Geld zu nehmen. Harry hatte dieses Angebot zähneknirschend angenommen. Diskutieren hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt, das wusste er aus Erfahrung.  
  
Oh, wie er diese ewigen Bevorzugungen verabscheute.  
  
Er setzte sich, immer noch ein wenig sauer, schließlich auf eines der freien Betten des Fahrenden Ritters und grübelte.  
  
Doch schon bald war er dazu zu müde geworden. Es war schließlich auch schon mitten in der Nacht, und so legte er sich hin, ein wenig zu schlafen...  
  
...  
  
Nach einigen Stunden war er dann endlich angekommen. Durch den plötzlichen Halt geweckt, suchte er auch gleich seinen Mantel zusammen, dankte Ernie fürs Mitnehmen und verließ den Fahrenden Ritter.  
  
Ernie hatte ihn, auf seinen Wunsch hin, in Muggel – London aussteigen lassen und Harry machte sich nun auf den Weg um sich ein Hotel zu suchen, denn er fand es zu riskant im Tropfenden Kessel zu übernachten. Dort hatten sie ihn schon einmal ausgemacht und er hatte absolut nicht vor, in den Ferien nochmal zu den Dursleys zu gehen. Fudge konnte ihn mal!  
  
Zudem hatte er morgen Geburtstag und sich fest vorgenommen diesen Tag, nach 5 Jahren endlich mal wieder zu genießen...  
  
...  
  
Harry schlenderte gemütlich durch die Straßen Londons und bewunderte deren atemberaubende Architektur. Die Bauart dieser alten Häuser war absolut bewundernswert. Die Stadt hatte einen unglaublichen Flair, der ihn verzauberte. Harry war bei den Dursleys nie sehr oft dazu gekommen einen Stadtbummel zu machen und so genoss er jeden einzelnen Augenblick davon...  
  
...  
  
Schließlich hatte er auch gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Ein kleines, abgelegenes Hotel am Rand der Stadt. Dank Merlin hatte er immer eine mehr oder weniger große Geldsumme bei sich, um sich in Situationen wie dieser behelfen zu können. Er besaß Zauberer, sowie Muggelgeld, sodass es ihm möglich war, sich in beiden Welten aufzuhalten.  
  
Er ließ sich unter einem falschen Namen eintragen und machte sich am Abend darauf auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Harry hatte abgewartet bis es dunkel geworden war, denn er war darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand erkannte und damit unnötige Probleme bereitete...  
  
...  
  
Hastig lief er durch die dunklen Gassen. Er war wirklich nicht ängstlich, aber diese dunklen Schatten der Winkelgasse, waren doch beunruhigend.  
  
Nur sehr wenige, schwach flimmernde Lampen erleuchteten den Weg und es waren kaum Leute auf der Straße. Die Meisten saßen in irgendwelchen Lokalen und genossen den Alkohol.  
  
Als aus einem dieser Pubs plötzlich zwei Männer heraustraten, völlig in schwarz gekleidet und die Gesichter durch ihre Kapuzen verdeckt, ging Harry einen Schritt schneller.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er hatte das Gefühl durch ihren Blick aufgespießt zu werden. Ihre Aura war absolut angsteinflößend und Harry hatte ein absolut schlechtes Gefühl, was diese beiden Gestalten anging. Es handelte sich hierbei mit einer Sicherheit von neunundneunzig Prozent um Todesser.  
  
Als diese Erkenntnis endlich durchsickerte, beschleunigte er seine Schritte.  
  
Hastig blickte er sich immer wieder um, nur um festzustellen, dass sie ihm langsam, jedoch mit gebührendem Abstand folgten.  
  
Er wurde immer schneller, bis er letztendlich fast lief.  
  
Plötzlich jedoch stolperte er über einen lockeren Stein, der aus dem sonst völlig ebenen Boden hervorragte und fiel hart auf die Steinplatten. Er konnte sich gerade noch mit seinen Händen abfangen, bevor er mit seinem Gesicht aufschlug.  
  
Seine Hände waren darauf hin zwar leicht aufgeschürft, ansonsten hatte er sich aber nichts getan. Dennoch wurde ihm ein wenig flau im Magen.  
  
Die beiden Gestalten, die nun nicht weit von ihm standen, blieben abrupt stehen und Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sein Fall kein Zufall gewesen war.  
  
Kalt blickte er zu den Beiden auf. Sie würden es nicht wagen ihm hier, mitten in der Winkelgasse etwas anzutun.  
  
Durch ein Klirren aufgeschreckt, blickte er zur Seite, doch da war nichts. Als er seinen Blick dann wieder den Gestalten zuwenden wollte, waren sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
„Verdammt! Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag!"fluchte er leicht wütend und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.  
  
...  
  
„Kann ich dir helfen?"fragte plötzlich eine freundliche Stimme.  
  
Harry blickte überrascht auf.  
  
Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und einem breiten, ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang, der vorne durch zwei silberne Schlangen, in Form von Schlangen, zusammengehalten wurde.  
  
Dieser streckte ihm nun hilfsbereit seine Hand entgegen, die Harry auch sogleich dankend annahm und sich hoch helfen ließ.  
  
Doch was sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, waren seine hellbraunen Augen, die auf mysteriöse Weise im Licht der Laternen fast rötlich schimmerten. Harry zuckte zusammen. Ja, natürlich! Irgendwie kamen ihm diese Augen auf eine beunruhigende Weise bekannt vor...  
  
Sanft nahm nun der Fremde Harry's Hände in Seine, worauf Harry ihn, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, überrascht anblickte.  
  
„Was?"fragte er unsicher.  
  
„Shhh!"deutete ihm dagegen der Fremde nur, und Harry verstummte.  
  
Dann murmelte er etwas Unverständliches, und in Sekundenschnelle waren Harry's Verletzungen auf seinen Händen wieder völlig verschwunden. Erstaunt blickte der auf.  
  
„Danke!"entgegnete Harry lächelnd.  
  
„Gern geschehen."antwortete der Fremde und blicke ebenfalls auf: „Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen, warum du dich um diese Zeit noch hier in der Winkelgasse aufhältst? Es halten sich einige ziemlich gefährlich Gestalten hier auf!"  
  
„Ich weiß..."entgegnete Harry darauf hin wissend und schaute sich vorsichtshalber noch mal um, bevor er weiter sprach.  
  
„Ich wollte mir lediglich neue Kleidung und die Schulsachen für nächstes Jahr kaufen... Vielen Dank nochmals, Mr...?"fragte Harry, der eben feststellte, dass er ja noch gar nicht den Namen dieses jungen Mannes wusste.  
  
„Ach, wo bleiben nur meine Manieren. Tom lautet mein werter Name. In deinem Fall dürfte es unnötig sein zu fragen, nicht wahr Harry? ... Mit deiner Erlaubnis?"  
  
Vorsichtig strich ihm Tom jetzt einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte mit einem leicht verschleierten Blick auf Harry's Narbe.  
  
Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Ahnung eines starken Deja-vu überkam ihn, als ihn dieser junge Mann berührte, und er wurde leicht nervös.  
  
Tom wandte seinen Blick nun aber hastig wieder ab und fragte lächelnd:  
  
„Würde es dich stören, wenn ich dir für eine Weile meine Gesellschaft anbieten würde?"fragte er mit höflicher Geste.  
  
„Nein, nicht im geringsten. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen!"entgegnete Harry, freudig lächelnd.  
  
Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn Tom ihn begleitete, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihn jetzt ein Todesser angriff um vieles geringer...  
  
So war die Sache beschlossen und Tom ließ sich von Harry durch die vielen Geschäfte führen, in denen er etwas benötigte.  
  
Und so erledigte Harry seinen Einkauf nun in netter und unterhaltender Gesellschaft. Er hatte sich schnell mit diesem Fremden angefreundet, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, diesem Tom nicht zu vertrauen...  
  
Doch er schenkte diesem Misstrauen vorerst keine Beachtung.  
  
„Hier Harry! Dieses Geschäft ist ideal! Ich kenne zufällig den Besitzer des Ladens. Ich bin sicher, er wird dir einen guten Preis machen!"schlug Tom plötzlich vor, als sie um eine Ecke gebogen waren.  
  
„Genau das macht mir gerade Sorgen."murmelte Harry.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich verstehe nicht...?"kam es leicht verwirrt von Tom.  
  
„Die Tatsache, dass ich Harry Potter heiße, veranlasst die meisten Menschen dazu mir alles Mögliche zu schenken, und das will ich nicht. Ich habe genug Geld."  
  
Tom sah ihn darauf hin mit einem, Harry Angst einflößenden Blick an, der jedoch so schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Statt dessen lächelte ihn Tom wieder freundlich an.  
  
„Keine Angst. Ich mach das schon. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass wir hier genau das finden, was du brauchst!"  
  
Und damit nahm er Harry's Hand und zog ihn hinein. Der sah sich sofort neugierig um, und das einzige, was er vorerst sah war schwarz. Schwarz und Grün.  
  
„Sag mal, hast du vor, einen Slytherin aus mir zu machen?"fragte Harry leicht vorwurfsvoll, aber dennoch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Doch anstatt zu antworten, lachte Tom nur amüsiert und fing an, Harry durch die Regale zu ziehen.  
  
Natürlich erst, nachdem ihm der Verkäufer einen wissenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, den Tom mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zur Kenntnis nahm...  
  
...  
  
Tom schien unterdessen Spaß daran gefunden zu haben, Harry neu einzukleiden.  
  
Harry hatte schließlich beschlossen dem lästigen Gryffindor – Rot abzuschwören, was Tom mehr als begrüßt hatte. Folge dessen, waren sämtliche seiner neuen Klamotten jetzt in grün, hauptsächlich aber in schwarz gehalten.  
  
Er hatte während den Ferien seine Liebe zu Schwarz entdeckt und Tom war der Ansicht, dass das Grün wirklich gut zu seinen Augen passen würde.  
  
Tom war es auch, der ihm einen schwarzen Mantel mit charakteristischen Stehkragen andrehen wollte. Harry sträubte sich allerdings anfangs noch ein wenig...  
  
„Nein, damit seh ich ja aus wie ein zweiter Dunkler Lord!"  
  
Tom blickte ihn darauf hin ein wenig überrascht an, bis sich schließlich, zu Harry's Erstaunen, ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht stahl und er lauthals loslachte.  
  
„Was ist so lustig, Tom?"fragte Harry mit gespielt genervten Unterton.  
  
„Eigentlich nichts. Nur der Gedanke, dass sich Harry Potter plötzlich der dunklen Seite anschließt ist reichlich amüsant, dennoch auch durchaus interessant."antwortete Tom mit leichtem Schulterzucken.  
  
„Ja, und vor allem unwahrscheinlich... Aber weißt du was? Ich kauf mir den Mantel!"meinte Harry plötzlich vollkommen entschlossen.  
  
Tom's zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und erinnerte ihn mit dieser Manier stark an Snape.  
  
„Ach? Woher kommt auf einmal dieser unerwartete Entschluss?"wollte der wissen.  
  
„Das ist es mir wert. Und wenn es nur für Snape's und Malfoy's bescheuerten Gesichtsausdruck ist!"  
  
Harry musste laut loslachen, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte. Tom dagegen beäugte ihn scheinbar überrascht.  
  
„Du kannst Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape also nicht besonders leiden?"  
  
„Nicht besonders leiden? Machst du Witze? Diese beiden Landplagen machen mir das Leben zur Hölle... na sie versuchen es zumindest immer eifrig... Du kennst sie?"  
  
„Nur flüchtig. Darf ich dich beten, mir ein wenig von ihnen zu erzählen? Ich muss zugeben, du hast mein Interesse geweckt."  
  
„Nun ja, was gibt's da zu erzählen... Malfoy ist ein verwöhntes, kleines Todessersöhnchen, dass sich einbildet, es könnte sich alles erlauben, dabei ist er der größte Angsthase, gleich nach Neville Longbottom..."  
  
Tom hörte ihm nun neugierig zu. Er schien sehr erpicht darauf zu sein, näheres über die Beiden zu erfahren. Dessen Gesicht hatte unterdessen auch einen berechnenden und nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen.  
  
„... Snape hasst mich einfach nur wegen meinem Vater... Nun ja... Themawechsel, ok?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich... verzeih meine Neugierde."entschuldigte sich Tom.  
  
„Schon ok."  
  
Beide verließen nun das Geschäft, und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr meinte Tom:  
  
„Oh, schon so spät! Ich muss mich leider verabschieden!"  
  
„Kein Problem. Gibt's ne Möglichkeit... dass... wir uns mal wieder treffen?"fragte Harry schüchtern, und seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an.  
  
„Wir sehen uns früher wieder, als dir wahrscheinlich lieb ist..."meinte Tom geheimnisvoll.  
  
Dann begann er in seinen Taschen herum zu kramen, bis er endlich das gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
  
„Hier, das schenke ich dir. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Glücksbringer. Ich denke, du kannst ihn gebrauchen, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Stimmt allerdings.",entgegnete Harry leicht wehmütig, „Vielen Dank!!"  
  
„Keine Ursache. Also, wir sehn uns..."verabschiedete sich Tom.  
  
Und damit verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, und ließ einen verdatterten Harry mitten in der stockdunklen Winkelgasse stehen.  
  
Nach einer Weile wandte er schließlich auch seinen Blick wieder von der Stelle ab, an der Tom zuletzt gestanden hatte und betrachtete, was der ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
  
Da lag ein kleiner, silberner Schlangen – Anhänger an einer ebenfalls silbernen Kette.  
  
Lächelnd hob er die Kette hoch und hielt sie in das Licht der nächsten Laterne, betrachtete ihr Glitzern, bevor er sich daran machte, noch schnell die neuen Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr zu kaufen...  
  
...T.B.C.**Rewiews!!!???** Bitte!!! Ich brauch was gegen meine Schreibblockade!!Danke für eure vielen Reviews!!!!!!!! smile  
  
**koryu**: Danke! smile  
  
**mrsgaladriel**: Jep, weg isser... aber ob das so gut war? g Wir werden sehen!   
  
**Kissymouse**: drop Ich glaub, ich kann dir keine deiner Fragen jetzt schon beantworten... hihi Obwohl ich ja sagen muss, dass da einige sehr interessante und wichtige Fragen mit dabei waren, die ich im Laufe der Story mit Freuden beantworten werde!! smile  
  
**Ophelia anhänger der Lilith:** Oh, danke!! Die Idee war von Alenia – der Dank gebührt eigentlich ihr. g  
  
**blub**: Werd ich! Danke!!! g  
  
**Max88**: Jo!!! Danke!!  
  
**Ginny8**: Jep, here you are!! g  
  
**Alenia**: Mail habe ich schon... Ach vielen Dank, du bist ein Schatz!!! smile Ja, die Ferien werden hoffentlich wieder produktiv werden!! smile  
  
**Susy 2902**: Keine Angst!! Es wird keiner sterben, um den's schade wäre!!! g Obwohl einige sterben werden... ich hab nicht umsonst n Chap, das „Todesliste" heißt! Aber don't panic!! Harry und Drake passieren nichts!!! smile Danke!!!  
  
Yours, Robin 


	4. Todesser und ein Deal Part 1

****

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

Autor: Robin E-Mail: Robin-no-oujiweb.de   
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)   
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.  
  
Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy  
  
Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen. Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! g  
  
Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile  
  
Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**Chapter 2: Todesser und ein Deal...**Es gibt ebensowenig hundertprozentige Wahrheit wie hundertprozentigen Alkohol.**Part 1:**  
  
...  
  
Dunkel war es geworden und der Mond breitete sein unheimliches Licht über der Stadt London aus, tauchte es in einen silbernen Schimmer.  
  
Langsam hatte sich Harry mittlerweile wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Hotel gemacht, und inzwischen war es kurz vor Mitternacht...  
  
Vergnügt schlenderte er durch die engen Gassen Londons, sichtlich erleichtert endlich neue Kleidung zu haben. Er hatte sich neue Jeans gekauft, normale Hosen, Hemden, T-Shirts, neue Schuhe und neue, teure Umhänge, usw. Seine alten Klamotten hatte er sofort weggeworfen und trug nun eine seiner schwarzen, durchaus eleganten Hosen, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und einen langen Kapuzenmantel.  
  
Lächelnd dachte er daran, dass er jetzt wohl fast aussehen müsste wie ein Todesser.  
  
„... fehlt nur noch die Maske..."murmelte er grinsend vor sich hin.  
  
Dennoch fing er an, Gefallen an seiner neuen Aufmachung zu finden. Er hatte vorhin gerade ein Muggel – Pärchen fast zu Tode erschreckt. Sie waren buchstäblich vor ihm davongelaufen und er hatte sich köstlich darüber amüsiert.  
  
Das war es wohl, was ihm doch auch ein wenig Angst machte. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er noch genauso enden, wie Snape. Seine Selbstbefriedigung darin suchend, irgendwelche Leute, in Snape's Fall Schüler, zu Tode zu ängstigen...  
  
...  
  
Er war gerade in die Straße eingebogen, in der sich sein Hotel befand, als er auf einmal die Gegenwart zweier fremder Personen spürte.  
  
Es war ziemlich eng und dunkel. Die Straße, die wiederum mehr einer Gasse glich, war nicht geteert, sondern bestand nur aus Kopfsteinpflaster, an dem teilweise schon der Zahn der Zeit genagt hatte und es damit nicht unbedingt einladend wirken ließ.  
  
Erhellt wurde sie nur durch ein paar alte Straßenlaternen, die plötzlich verdächtig flackerten und mit einem Mal völlig verloschen. Mit einem Mal war um ihn herum fast vollständige Dunkelheit, übrig blieb lediglich das Licht des Vollmondes und das der umliegenden Häuser, das sich in den vereinzelten Wasserpfützen widerspiegelte.  
  
Kurz darauf waren auch schon leise, durch die nasse Straße aber dennoch hörbaren, Schritte zu vernehmen und Harry blieb abrupt stehen...  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"fragte er laut in die Nacht, und seine Stimme hallte durch die Gassen London's.  
  
Als der Klang seiner Stimme sich schließlich in seiner Umgebung verlor, er aber immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, drehte sich Harry langsam um und entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung zwei dunkle Gestalten mit großen, schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Elfenbeinmasken.  
  
Er hatte sowas zwar schon geahnt, aber es erschreckte ihn, nichts desto trotz.  
  
Es waren allerdings definitiv nicht die gleichen Gestalten wie Stunden vorher schon in der Winkelgasse. Die zuvor hatten eine deutlich mächtigere Aura...  
  
Einer der Beiden hatte sich lässig gegen eine der erloschenen Straßenlaterne gelehnt, von der er sich nun abstieß und langsam auf ihn zuging. Harry konnte jeden Schritt hören. Er konnte hören wie der Schall durch die Gasse ging und es ließ ihn leicht erschaudern.  
  
„Wer seid ihr?"wiederholte er sich, und konnte dessen hämisches Grinsen förmlich spüren.  
  
„Na, drei Mal darfst du raten, Kleiner!"fragte der eine nun selbstgefällig.  
  
„Todesser..."antwortete Harry schlicht, seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmend.  
  
Der Andere lachte nun belustigt auf und begann langsam zu klatschen.  
  
„Wow, der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte! Sag, wie bist du nur darauf gekommen?"  
  
Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war deutlich heraus zuhören und er begann nun seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern hin und her zu bewegen.  
  
Doch Harry ließ sich davon keineswegs einschüchtern. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass es sich hierbei nicht etwa um Todesser aus Lord Voldemort's engstem Kreis handelte, sondern nur um ein paar Neulinge. Und sie schienen ihn auch nicht erkannt zu haben, ansonsten wäre der Lord längst hier.  
  
Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„War ja wohl auch nicht schwer."begann er ungerührt, „Wer sonst würde mitten in der Nacht in diesen lächerlichen Kutten herumlaufen, und der Meinung sein, er hätte ach so viel Macht, nur weil er sich Voldemort anschließt, wo er doch in Wirklichkeit der größte Waschlappen ist?"  
  
Ein kurzes Zucken ging darauf hin durch die beiden Gestalten.  
  
„Was? Angst vor seinem Namen? Mein Gott, wie erbärmlich!"stöhnte Harry.  
  
Er fasste sich an den Kopf, und den beiden Anderen riss in just diesem Augenblick der Geduldsfaden. Im nächsten Moment schossen auch schon zwei Flüche auf ihn zu, doch Harry rührte sich keinen Millimeter, zog nicht mal seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Im letzten Augenblick hob er lässig seine Hand und die Flüche prallten ab, als ob sie an eine Mauer gestoßen wären. Sie flogen auf die Beiden zurück, die keine Chance mehr hatten, irgend etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
Mit aufgerissene Augen standen sie da, erstarrt vor Schreck und unfähig den Flüchen auszuweichen.  
  
Bewußtlos blieben die beiden Todesser schließlich auf dem Boden liegen und Harry wollte gerade gehen, als er plötzlich abermals Schritte hörte.  
  
Leichter Wind war aufgekommen und wehte ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht, als er sich nun hastig umdrehte, auf der suche nach der Quelle dieses Geräusches.  
  
Da er niemanden ausmachen konnte, beschloss er schließlich weiterzugehen, doch just in dem Moment da er sich umdrehen wollte, konnte er langsames, betontes Klatschen vernehmen.  
  
Nervös blickte er sich in alle Richtungen um, bis sein Blick schließlich an einer Seitenstraße hängenblieb, in der sich ein verdächtiger Schatten abzeichnete, der immer näher zu kommen schien.  
  
Auf absolut mysteriöse Weise kam aus eben dieser Gasse ein seltsames Licht, sodass er anfangs nicht richtig erkennen konnte, um wen es sich hier handelte, da er leicht geblendet wurde.  
  
Als sich seine Augen schließlich an das plötzliche Licht gewöhnt hatten, und eben dieses langsam mit den Schatten der Nacht verschwamm, stockte ihm vor Schreck der Atem.  
  
„NEIN!"...**T.B.C.**Danke an meine vielen lieben Reviewer!!!! **smile  
****koryu**: Ja, die Frage wird sich erst gaaaanz am Schluss beantworten... Ich bin mies, ich weiß... **g** Danke   
  
**Jess**: Vielen Dank!! **rot-werd** Ich hoffe, die nächsten Chaps werden auch so gut..   
  
**Kardia**: Nein, so viel kann ich verraten – weder noch!** g** Na, die beiden wollt ich ihn allerdings nicht schlagen lassen... Aber wie wär's z.B. mit Bella, Peter und Dolores?? **ggg**  
  
**Sina**: **g **„um nietet" **lol** Nein, den Ausdruck find ich genial!!! Ich hatte ursprünglich tatsächlich vor, ne Harry/Tom draus zu machen, desshalb wirst du wahrscheinlich hin und wieder ein paar... Zweideutigkeiten finden... g Aber mir kam dann während dem Schreiben ne geniale Idee und da hab ich den Plot geändert, und das Pairing auch... Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir trotzdem!! **smile**  
  
**mrsgaladriel:** Jop, sehen wir auch noch, dass er's is... aber dass das so offensichtlich ist, is eigentlich nicht so schlimm... jaja, am Schluss wird es noch einige Überraschungen gaben... **g  
**  
**Kissymouse**: Danke! **smile** Jo, die werden alle noch beantwortet... allerdings die meisten erst am Schluss, von daher... hoffe ich, dass du die Story bis dorthin weiterliest...   
  
**Ithil**: Schreibblockade fast wieder weg, und du wirst staunen, wie raffiniert unser kleiner Harry ist...** g kleine-Fee-verbeugt-sich-und- gibt-ihrer-Stammreviewerin-ein-Bussi**   
  
**Ophelia, Anhänger der Lilith**: Thanks! **mit-dem-Hammer-auf-Schreibblockade- losgeh g  
**  
**Alenia**: Danke Engelchen... stimmt, ich muss dir ja noch schreiben... mach ich gleich!!! Jo, ich bin wieder produktiv, aber es dauert noch ein wenig, weil ich grad an ner blöden Überleitung bin... aber des wird schon no...   
  
**Susy2902**: Du rätst gar nicht schlecht.... wir werden es sehen... Ja, ich glaub, ich hab die Stories gelesen... überleg **g** Oje, dann bin ich in spätestens zwei Jahren auch schizophren?? **g** Danke!!!! (Was hast du für LKs??)**Yours, Robin**


	5. Todesser und ein Deal Part 2

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

Autor: Robin   
E-Mail: Robin-no-oujiweb.de   
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.  
  
Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy  
  
Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen. Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! g  
  
Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile  
  
Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...**Chapter 2: Todesser und ein Deal...  
**Es gibt ebensowenig hundertprozentige Wahrheit wie hundertprozentigen Alkohol.**Part 2:**  
  
...  
  
„Nein..."krächzte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt schritt dabei weiter auf ihn zu. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in dessen schwarzen Haaren und gaben ihnen einen unheimlichen blauen Schimmer.  
  
„Nein... das... das kann nicht sein... Tom?"stotterte Harry, während er nach hinten stolperte.  
  
Hinter dem Mann standen zwei Todesser, die Harry sofort als die wiedererkannte, denen er heute schon einmal in der Winkelgasse begegnet war.  
  
„In der Tat, Harry. Ich sagte doch, wir würden uns bald wiedersehen..." flüsterte er.  
  
„Deine kleine Show von vorhin war übrigens sehr unterhaltsam. Mein Kompliment... ach ja... EXPELLIARMUS!!... so redet es sich doch gleich viel entspannter, nicht war?"  
  
Und bevor Harry noch reagieren konnte, hatte ihm Voldemort auch schon den Zauberstab abgenommen.  
  
Die Todesser hinter ihm lachten höhnisch auf, verstummten jedoch abrupt, als Lord Voldemort seine Hand hob.  
  
Dann musterte der Harry interessiert und musste für sich feststellen, dass er sich in den letzten Jahren durchaus gemacht hatte. Vor allem jetzt, da er neu eingekleidet war. Das schien ihm heute Nachmittag gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Sein Hass war wohl zu groß für derartige Wahrnehmungen gewesen. Doch das hatte sich jetzt ja schließlich geändert.  
  
Schließlich blickte er fast schon entzückt auf die silberne Kette, die Harry inzwischen umgelegt hatte.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, trägst du sie schon. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich in Erwägung ziehen könnte und letztendlich ist meine Wahl auf dies hier gefallen... Sie ist ausgesprochen schön, nicht war? Und vor allem trägt sie einen unglaublich praktischen Zauber, der mir jederzeit sagt, wo du gerade bist!"  
  
Voldemort lachte selbstgefällig und schloss nun den Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
Er stand nun genau vor Harry, der sich vor Angst kaum rühren konnte, und bückte sich die wenigen Zentimeter, die er größer war, zu ihm hinunter.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment schlug irgend wo eine Turmuhr Mitternacht.  
  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"hauchte ihm Voldemort ins Ohr.  
  
Und abermals hallte das Gelächter der Todesser durch die Straßen. Ein Schauer durchzog Harry's Körper, als er dessen Atem an seinem Hals entlang streichen spürte, und hastig versuchte er darauf hin die Kette abzulegen.  
  
Das gelang ihm dann auch und als er sie schließlich in der Hand hatte, warf er sie Voldemort angeekelt vor die Füße, der wieder ein, zwei Schritte zurückgewichen war.  
  
„Ich pfeif drauf!"schnauzte er erzürnt.  
  
Erzürnt über den Lord, und über sich selbst. Warum war er auf das Ganze nur hereingefallen? Wie konnte er nur so blöd gewesen sein, einfach so ein Geschenk von einem wildfremden Menschen anzunehmen? Er hatte doch schließlich genug Feinde!  
  
Doch schnell wurde er wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Voldemort sich langsam bückte und die Kette wieder aufhob. Zögerlich senkte er seinen Kopf über sie und sog den Geruch ein, der scheinbar von der Kette ausging.  
  
„Sie riecht bereits genau so wie du..."säuselte er grinsend, und Harry verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.  
  
Er ließ die Kette in einer seiner vielen Taschen verschwinden und fuhr wie beiläufig fort:  
  
„Sag... es hat doch Spaß gemacht, mit mir Einkaufen zu gehen, oder? Nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten schon einmal mit Lord Voldemort shoppen gegangen zu sein... Was meint ihr?" fragte er breit grinsend.  
  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Gefolge um, die inzwischen erneut laut auflachten.  
  
„.. und vor allem dann noch in einem Zustand zu sein, um davon berichten zu können!"meinte er noch unheilvoll grinsend, als er sich dann wieder zu Harry drehte.  
  
Doch Harry besann sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Die Aufgabe den Lord zu töten, auch wenn er dabei sterben sollte – und falls dies eintreten sollte, auf seinen Stolz und seine Würde! Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht kampflos aufgeben!  
  
„Was ist? Wenn du mich tot sehen willst, dann bring mich doch endlich um!" meinte er herausfordernd.  
  
Voldemort's Gesicht nahm nun nach langem wieder einen vollkommen ernsten und tödlichen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
Dann drehte er sich zum erneuten Male um, und winkte seinen Todessern zu verschwinden.  
  
„Aber, my Lord?"fragte der eine erstaunt, den Harry nirgends einordnen konnte.  
  
„Du wagst es meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen? Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!"wütete er.  
  
„Qui, mon Lord!"antwortete der Andere, den Harry jetzt schließlich als Lucius Malfoy identifizierte.  
  
Und mit einem lauten Plop waren Beide schließlich verschwunden.  
  
„Das hätten wir..."meinte der Lord mehr zu sich, als zu Harry.  
  
„Was ist nun? Oder hast du etwa Angst, es könnte das Gleiche passieren wie vor 17 Jahren?"begann Harry ihn weiter zu provozieren. Er wollte verdammt nochmal endlich wissen, was für einen Plan Voldemort ausgeheckt hatte. Denn dass dem so war, stand gänzlich außer Zweifel.  
  
„Ja, ich muss zugeben... das Verlangen ist groß dir dein vorlautes Mundwerk zu stopfen... Das war es auch, was ich heute ursprünglich vorhatte, doch eine kleine Anmerkung einer meiner Leute und eine deiner Äußerungen von... gestern Abend haben mich zum Nachdenken gebracht... Damit seh ich ja aus wie ein zweiter Dunkler Lord ... weißt du noch?! Ich hab nicht mehr vor dich umzubringen... zumindest jetzt nicht."  
  
Harry hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber das hier hätte er, ehrlich gesagt, niemals für möglich gehalten. Er musste vollkommen verrückt geworden sein. Da versuchte er 14 lange Jahre lang, ihn zu töten und nun hatte er es sich plötzlich anders überlegt?! Voldemort war wahrhaftig wahnsinnig geworden!!  
  
Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schienen sich augenscheinlich auf seinem Gesicht wieder zu spiegeln, was der Lord mit einem wissenden Grinsen quittierte.  
  
„Lass mich am Anfang anfangen. Ich habe dir einen durchaus verlockenden Angebot zu machen! Wie dir inzwischen wohl aufgefallen ist, habe ich im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres meine Jugend wiedererlangt, und du musst zugeben, das ich ein überaus gutaussehender Junge war und jetzt auch wieder bin!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um schließlich wieder, Harry ins Gesicht grinsend, vor ihm stehen zu bleiben, der das so weit es ging zu ignorieren versuchte.  
  
„Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Ich weiß um die Prophezeiung. Und ich weiß inzwischen auch genau was sie besagt."  
  
Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Lord auch schon fortfuhr.  
  
„Ich denke, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du, genau so wie ich, nicht sehr erpicht darauf bist zu sterben. Also, kam mir folgender Gedanke. Ich mache dir hiermit ein letztes Mal dieses einmaliges Angebot: - Schließ dich mir an!"  
  
„Niemals!"kam Harry's Antwort prompt, was Voldemort mit einem Wink mit seiner Hand abtat.  
  
„Lass mich diesen Deal ein wenig erläutern. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde dich überzeugen...  
  
... Gut, kommen wir zum ersten Punkt. Ich werde dich nicht als Schachfigur durch die Gegend schieben, wie Dumbledore das zu tun pflegte. Du bist mir lediglich zu Gehorsam verpflichtet, das ist alles. Der Rest obliegt deinen Wünschen. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst, solange du mich nicht hintergehst."  
  
Harry hatte inzwischen begonnen ihm interessiert zuzuhören, was der Lord mit zufriedenem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.  
  
„Weiterhin werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass es dir an nichts fehlen wird. Dir wird eine Behausung zur Verfügung gestellt, du kannst soviel Frauen oder Männer haben wie du willst, solange sie nicht für Dumbledore spionieren... Womit wir bei der nächsten und letzten Einschränkung angekommen wären. Kein Kontakt zu deinen Freunden. Sollte mir da irgend etwas zu Ohren kommen, wird es mir ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen sein, mich ihrer Präsenz zu entledigen."  
  
Mit diesem Satz verhärteten sich Harry's Gesichtszüge dramatisch. Er dachte wieder zurück an seine Eltern, Cedric und ... und Sirius...  
  
„Ja, ja ich weiß was du denkst. Sirius war ein hervorragender Zauberer. Schade, dass er dem Vorbild seiner Eltern nicht gefolgt ist... zu schade. Aber eins muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung doch erwähnen... ICH war es nicht, der ihn umgebracht, oder den Befehl dazu gegeben hat!"  
  
Harry sah ihn darauf hin misstrauisch an.  
  
„ICH war es nicht, der ihn monatelang eingesperrt hat. Allein in das verhasste Haus seiner Eltern . ICH war es nicht, der ihm fast jegliche Information versagt hatte...  
  
Das mit Cedric war nicht so beabsichtigt, zugegeben. Dennoch war er meiner Wiederauferstehung im Wege. Was soll's. Nur einer von vielen...  
  
Und was deine Eltern angeht... hätten sie nicht so permanent gegen mich gearbeitet, hätte ich auch nicht Hand an sie legen müssen. Ich hatte ihnen das selbe Angebot gemacht, wie dir jetzt. Ich hatte ihnen vorgeschlagen, dich meiner Obhut zu überlassen. Und es wäre dir mit Sicherheit gut dabei ergangen. Doch sie wollten starrköpfig sein und lieber sterben. Nun ja... ich halte dich inzwischen für klüger...  
  
Hat dir Dumbledore eigentlich auch erzählt, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr begaben? Er wusste so gut wie kein Anderer um die Prophezeiung. Und doch hat er ihre Handlungen auch noch weiterhin unterstützt, anstatt sie zu beschützen. Er hat sie belogen und betrogen, geopfert für ein höheres Ziel. Für den Versuch MICH zu vernichten mussten deine Eltern sterben! ...  
  
Habe ICH dich jemals angelogen, Harry? Nein. Ich schwöre dir, du kannst mir vertrauen... ich werde dich niemals hintergehen oder betrügen... ...komm Harry!"  
  
Voldemort streckte ihm nun seine Hand entgegen.  
  
„Du könntest groß sein auf meiner Seite, weißt du das? Du hast alles, was es braucht um ein mächtiger, dunkler Zauberer zu sein. All die Gemeinsamkeiten, die uns prägen, all die Gaben, die du durch mich erlangt hast... du könntest fast mein Sohn sein... du könntest mein Nachfolger werden, Harry..."meinte der Lord fast schon sanft.  
  
Er zögerte. Es klang fast wie das, was der Sprechende Hut damals zu ihm gesagt hatte...  
  
„... du könntest Rache nehmen für Sirius. Das ist es doch, wonach du dich im Moment am meisten sehnst, nicht wahr? Ich bin durchaus bereit dir Bellatrix zu überlassen..."  
  
Er konnte doch nicht. Nein, er würde alles verraten, woran er bis jetzt geglaubt hatte. Es war so verdammt gefährlich... dennoch ... Rache!! Der Teufel bot ihm diesen legendären Pakt an... Es wäre so einfach... er... er... könnte...  
  
„... an meiner Seite die Welt regieren. Sie gestalten nach deinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen... Du wärst nie mehr alleine. All diese Todesser, meine treuen Anhänger, meine wahre Familie wäre dann auch die Deine... Erfahre was es bedeutet treu zu sein bis in den Tod!... ...Folge mir, Harry!"  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam trat Harry auf ihn zu. Er blickte in diese stechenden, rotbraunen Augen, die ihn so viel Leid gebracht hatten, und ihn dennoch so in ihren Bann zogen.  
  
Der dunkle Lord hatte seine Hand immer noch ausgestreckt auf die Harry nun, vor der größten Entscheidung seines Lebens stehend, hinab blickte. Hiervon hing so viel ab! Das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt hing nun von seiner Entscheidung ab...  
  
Plötzlich nahm er sie kurz entschlossen an und Voldemort zog ihn augenblicklich in seine Arme.  
  
Harry riss überrascht seine Augen auf.  
  
Als Symbol dafür, dass Harry nun zu seiner Familie gehörte küsste Tom ihn kurz auf die Stirn und Harry fühlte, wie die Macht dieser Gemeinschaft, dieser Familie durch seinen Körper strömte.  
  
Harry war nun ein Todesser, nein vielmehr ein Ebenbürtiger Lord Voldemort's. Sein Nachfolger!  
  
...  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Danke für eure Reviews!!!!   
  
**Frake**: Danke!!!   
  
**mrsgaladriel**: Danke! Und? Zufrieden mit dem, den er erblickt? g  
  
**koryu**: Ja, vielleicht schreib ich wirklich mal ne Harry/Tom... hätt ich aus dieser theoretisch auch machen können, wär aber NOCH komplizierter geworden, und mir recht's schon so, wie es ist... aber ne Tom/Harry wär wirklich mal gar nich so ne schlechte Idee... g  
  
**Momo-chan21989**: Ich bin gemein, nicht? hehe Danke!   
  
**Susy2902**: Ja, Tommilein war's! grins Ich bin auf'm Gymnasium – 11 Klasse – Englisch u. Kunst LKs ab nächstem Jahr... ich bin ja mal gespannt... Mir graust's schon vor Mathe...   
  
**Kaya**: Danke!! smile  
  
**Krieger des Wahnsinns**: Danke! Ja, der Angriff auf die Schreibblockade scheint erfolgreich gewesen zu sein... hoff ich zumindest...   
  
Thanx Leute!!!!!   
  
Yours, Robin 


	6. Eine kleine Reise und Einweihungen Part...

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

Autor: Robin   
E-Mail: Robin-no-oujiweb.de   
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)   
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.  
  
Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy  
  
Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen. Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! g  
  
Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile  
  
Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...**Chapter three: Eine kleine Reise und Einweihungen...**  
  
Halte dir deine Freunde nahe – doch deine Feinde noch näher   
  
**Part 1:**...  
  
Voldemort ließ Harry schließlich nach einer Weile wieder los und trat einige Schritte zurück, ihn weiterhin intensiv betrachtend.  
  
„Du wirst deine Entscheidung nicht bereuen..."flüsterte der Lord.  
  
„... ich hoffe das. Soll... soll ich nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts gehen?"fragte Harry etwas unsicher.  
  
„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht. Glaubst du ich lasse dich wieder unter die Fittiche von Dumbledore?"lachte Voldemort amüsiert.  
  
Der Lord grinste triumphierend, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte.  
  
Harry fragte sich, was das gewesen sein sollte, als er auch schon ein stetiges Rattern wahrnahm. Das Geräusch kam immer näher und er blickte neugierig zu Voldemort hinüber, der sich inzwischen neben in gestellt hatte und seinerseits die dunkle Straße emporblickte. Er wollte schon fragen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben, mit der Befürchtung damit einen schlechten, oder gar kindischen Eindruck zu hinterlassen.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte Harry das, wonach der Lord augenscheinlich Ausschau gehalten hatte.  
  
Eine schwarze Kutsche fuhr langsam die Straße entlang, löste sich aus dem Dunkel seiner Umgebung. Seitlich brannten Kerzen in den dafür vorgesehenen Lampen und auf dem Kutschbock saß eine unheimliche Gestalt, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang. Das einzige, was von dessen Körper zu sehen war, waren seine skelettartigen Finger, die sich um die Zügel schlangen. Harry fröstelte bei diesem Anblick.  
  
Ihre Lichter schimmerten unheimlich in der ansonsten dunklen Nacht und selbst die Vorhänge der Kutsche waren pechschwarz. Sie wirkte wie einem der Horrorfilme entsprungen, die Dudley so oft angesehen hatte.  
  
Als sie schließlich zum Stehen kam, machte Tom eine einladende Geste und deutete Harry nun einzusteigen.  
  
„Wenn ich bitten darf. Ich hoffe diese Art zu reisen bereitet dir keine Probleme. Ich bevorzuge dies, wenn ich mich dazu genötigt fühle mich unter Muggeln aufzuhalten."erklärte sich der Lord und blickte Harry abwartend an.  
  
„Das geht in Ordnung."murmelte Harry.  
  
Und damit stieg er die Trittstufen hinauf und setzte sich in die Kutsche. Lord Voldemort tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
  
Als sie es sich schließlich bequem gemacht hatten, setzte sich das Gefährt auch schon langsam in Bewegung und polterte die Straßen entlang...  
  
Der Lord beobachtete Harry eine Zeit lang, der während der Zeit aus dem Fenster blickte. Draußen zogen die Häuser London's mit einer derartig rasenden Geschwindigkeit vorbei, dass Harry seinen Blick schließlich wieder abwandte, da im schwindlig geworden war.  
  
Voldemort, der das beobachtet hatte, grinste leicht, als ihm plötzlich wieder etwas einzufallen schien und er in seinen Taschen kramte. Schnell hatte er auch schon das Gesuchte gefunden.  
  
„Harry?"versuchte er dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Schnell fiel dessen Blick dann auch auf den Gegenstand um den es ging.  
  
„Würdest du sie wieder tragen?"  
  
Sichtlich überrascht blickte er auf die Kette, die er ihm geschenkt hatte, und nun zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her baumelte. Es verwunderte ihn, dass der Lord Willens war, sie ihm wieder zu überlassen.  
  
Seit Voldemort wieder jung war, hatte sich so einiges an ihm verändert, wie Harry schnell festgestellt hatte, und nahm die Kette zögerlich wieder an sich. Voldemort lächelte zufrieden, als er sie wieder umlegte und vorsichtig in seinem Kragen verschwinden ließ.  
  
Tom Riddle war jetzt wieder ein gutaussehender junger Mann, grob geschätzt ungefähr 25 Jahre alt, hatte schwarze Haare und rotbraune Augen. Sein Körper wirkte im Moment eher unscheinbar und verletzlich, doch Harry wusste, dass sich das schlagartig ändern konnte.  
  
Doch schnell vertrieb Harry diese Gedanken wieder. Statt dessen machte er sich um eine anderes Problem Sorgen.  
  
„Was hast du nun eigentlich mit mir vor?"  
  
„Kommt ganz darauf an worauf du dich mit deiner Frage beziehst."meinte der Lord und lehnte sich grinsend ein Stück nach vorne, sofort Gefallen daran gefunden, Harry aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
  
Scheinbar war nicht nur Äußerlich ein Teil seiner Jugend zurückgekehrt!  
  
Harry schluckte.  
  
„Ich meine... Nachfolger und so... was genau soll das bedeuten..."  
  
Voldemort grinste nur noch mehr.  
  
„Nun ja, auch ich werde nicht ewig leben, wie sehr ich das auch erstreben mag. Natürlich, ich könnte mit Leichtigkeit ein Vampir werden, aber dadurch würde ich einen großen Teil meiner Zauberkraft einbüßen."  
  
Voldemort's Gesicht bekam nun je mehr er erzählte, einen immer nachdenklicheren Ausdruck.  
  
„Einen Sohn oder eine Tochter habe ich nicht, die meinen Platz einnehmen könnten... wollte ich auch nie... Und du bist der Einzige von dem ich mir vorstellen kann, dass er in der Lage wäre, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Durch diesen... ...Unfall vor einigen Jahren, habe ich unwillkürlich viele meine Fähigkeiten auf dich übertragen. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem allen, bist du im Moment sowieso einer der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt."pries ihn der Dunkle Lord vollkommen unerwartet.  
  
Lord Voldemort machte ihm Komplimente und zählte ihn zu den mächtigsten Zauberern? War denn jetzt die ganze Welt verrückt geworden? Harry's Unglaube spiegelte sich im Moment nur zu deutlich wieder, worüber der Lord nur schmunzelte.  
  
Doch als Harry ein wenig länger darüber nachdachte, schien es ihm plötzlich vollkommen klar. Er hätte sich ihm wohl kaum angeschlossen, hätte sich der Lord benommen wie immer. Er musste ihn mit Respekt behandeln, wollte er ihn auf seiner Seite halten! Natürlich, so musste es sein...  
  
„Ich werde dich im Laufe der Zeit in die Sitten und Gebräuche der Todesser einführen. Doch nun ist es erst einmal daran, ihnen dir gegenüber ein wenig Respekt einzuflößen!"fuhr der Lord fort und blickte überrascht auf, als er glaubte von Harry einen „Tss"ähnlichen Laut gehört zu haben.  
  
Der unterdessen blickte wieder hinaus und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich lange schon nicht mehr in der Stadt befanden, und schön langsam der Morgen graute.  
  
Voldemort räusperte sich kurz und machte damit wieder auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
„Ich denke, es wird dir helfen, wenn du anfangs nur ein paar wenige meiner Anhänger um dich hast, die sich um dich kümmern. Ich dachte da an eine Leibgarde..."  
  
„Eine eigene Leibgarde?"fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich hatte so an zwei, drei Todesser gedacht, die dir unterstellt werden. Zum einen um dich zu schützen, dir bei deinen „Unternehmungen"zu helfen und schließlich noch um dich zu unterrichten. Du bist noch kein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer. Aber wenn wir erst mal mit dir fertig sind, wirst du einer der Mächtigsten überhaupt sein."meinte der Lord stolz, Harry dagegen sah ihn nur nachdenklich an.  
  
„An wen hattest du dabei gedacht? Du weißt, ich kann deine Leute nicht besonders gut leiden...."überlegte er laut, doch der Lord schien dabei sehr zuversichtlich zu sein. Ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er fortfuhr.  
  
„Nun ja... Wie wäre es mit Severus, Lucius und Draco? Bestimmt sehr interessant..."  
  
Harry blickte ihn nur ungläubig an.  
  
„WAS?? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"fragte Harry entsetzt, doch Voldemort brach nur in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Als er sich schließlich wieder beruhigt , und Harry's säuerliches Gesicht übergangen hatte, sprach er weiter.  
  
„Warum denn nicht? Ich weiß, du magst sie nicht, aber Severus und Lucius sind die ranghöchsten Todesser und haben damit einen großen Einfluss auf die Anderen.... Draco ist in deinem Alter und könnte dir oft Gesellschaft leisten..."  
  
Als er Harry's skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fuhr er sich kurz und genervt durch die Haare und meinte:  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, das klappt schon. Lass mich nur machen!"  
  
Und selbstsicher wie eh und je lehnte sich der Dunkle Lord in die Polster zurück und schloss die Augen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und bemerkte noch, wie ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen Tom's Lippen umspielte, bevor er langsam einschlief... ...  
  
...  
  
...T.B.C.**Thanx Leute!!!!!!** 17 Reviews zum letzten Chap!!! Ihr seid echt der pure Wahnsinn Leute!! °knuddl° Sorry, dass das Chap dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war ne Zeit lang weg und konnte nich an'dn PC. Sorry meine Lieben!!  
  
Jep, ich weiß, dass Tommy zu nett geworden ist, aber ich seh die ganze Sache mal aus Harry's Sicht. Hätte er sich ihm denn angeschlossen, wenn er genauso grausam gewesen wäre wie früher? Also ich schon mal nicht!! °g° Zu seinen Gefolgsleuten is er nich so nett, keine Angst. Lucius und Severus als Ranghöchste wird er zwar mit ein wenig Achtung behandeln – den Rest aber wie immer!! °g° Ich hab übrigens die leichte Befürchtung dass mich 50% von euch am Ende der Story umbringen werden... °gg°  
  
Thanx an: blablabla; Archie; koryu; Rem; bloody Death Eater (der Name is geil °gg°); Hexi; Leony; Ellie172; Devilsnight Danke ihr lieben!! °knuddl° °g°  
  
**Krieger des Wahnsinns**: Danke! °Schwert-annehm° °hihi° °hält-sich-den-Mund- zu-damit-sie-nichts-verrät° °g°  
  
**Alenia**: Das is doch kein Prob!! Ich find das sowieso superlieb von dir, dass du auch noch Review schreibst, wo du die FF eh schon gelesen hast!! °knuddl° Du bist einfach ein Schatz!!  
  
**Susy2902**: Danke! °smile° Auf Draco müssen wir noch ein wenig warten, weil ich erst die Grundlagen aufbauen muss, aber das kommt schon noch!! Versprochen! Na, grottenschlecht bin ich auch nicht in Mathe, aber gut hald auch nicht... °g° Echt lieb dein Angebot, aber ich wohn hinter München... °gg° Trotzdem danke!!  
  
**Kaya**: Frage beantwortet? °g° Vielen Dank für das Lob!! °smile° Ja, vielleicht schreib ich eine, aber so bald nicht. Außer mich beißt meine Muse mal wieder, dann vielleicht schon...°gg° Hättest du ne Idee?  
  
**Charara**: Tipp von mir, ohne viel zu verraten: Lies sie einfach weiter. Es kommt noch eine dicke Überraschung!! °geheimnisvoll-grins°  
  
**Momo-chan21989**: Sorry, wenn er zu weich geworden ist... Aber anders wäre Harry nich mit ihm mit!... Aber trotzdem danke! °smile°  
  
**mrsgaladriel**: Jep, und du hast vollkommen Recht!! °g° Du bist wirklich sehr gewitzt, aber ich glaube behaupten zu können, dass du vor dem Ende nicht hinter das Geheimnis meines Plots kommen wirst! °g° Aber ich schlage was vor: Solltest du, ohne Alenia's, oder Leaky's Hilfe den Plot vor dem Ende durchschauen, dann schreibe ich ne kurze FF deiner Wahl für dich, Deal? °g°  
  
**Ithil**: Die kleine Fee schämt sich, dass es so lange gedauert hat... °sich- klein-mach° Aber danke! °smile°Yours, Robin 


	7. Eine kleine Reise und Einweihungen Part...

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

****

Autor: Robin  
E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji(at)web.de  
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.

Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy

Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen.

Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! grins

Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! smile 

Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**Chapter three: Eine kleine Reise und Einweihungen... **

****

**Halte dir deine Freunde nahe – doch deine Feinde noch näher **

**Part 2: **

...

Dunkel war es, als Harry schließlich die Lichtung betrat auf der die Entscheidung stattfinden sollte. Die Entscheidung über Erfolg oder Misserfolg trat mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

Der Mond schien schwach durch die Schleier von Nebel und Dunst, spendete kaum Licht, das Dunkel zu erhellen in dem er sich befand.

Das schützende Licht war kaum wahrzunehmen und das Tageslicht so weit entfernt.

Und dennoch... er wusste, es würde letztendlich wieder Tag werden! ...

...

Ein eisiger Wind wehte über die Lichtung, pflückte hin und wieder Blätter von umliegenden Bäumen und jagte sie über die Lichtung. Die Kälte der Nacht kroch langsam aber sicher durch seinen Umhang, und ließ seinen Körper dabei erschaudern.

Der Himmel war bis auf ein paar kleine Ausnahmen bedeckt und in der Ferne konnte er leise das Grollen eines Gewitters hören, das sich dort scheinbar zusammenbraute.

Harry zog seinen Mantel enger um sich und betrachtete mit Faszination wie der Voldemort's im Wind weit um ihn geweht wurde. Wie ein Ring breitete sich dessen Umhang um ihn herum aus und verlieh ihm dabei eine unheimliche fast unmenschliche Aura...

...

Nachdem dann schließlich auch der letzte Anhänger den Kreis des Todes betreten hatte, und die finale Lücke dieses Zirkels gefüllt war, deutete ihm der Lord, der seinerseits bereits in dessen Mitte stand, zu ihm zu treten.

Mit ein wenig Unbehagen tat Harry schließlich wie ihm geheißen und betrat langsam, aber mit stetigem Schritt den weiten Kreis der Todesser.

Doch es waren bei weiten nicht alle anwesend. Augenscheinlich handelte es sich hierbei nur um Lord Voldemort's beste Leute, seinen „Inner Circle", von dem Harry durch Remus und Dumbledore schon flüchtig gehört hatte. Nur der Elite der Zauberer war es vorbehalten zu Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle zu gehören, und machte sie damit zu einer gefährlichen Waffe.

Ihre neugierigen Blicke folgten jedem seiner Schritte genauestens als er an ihnen vorbei in die Mitte dieses tödlichen Kreises trat, wo er dann schließlich auch zum Stehen kam.

Und sofort begann ihr leises Murmeln und Flüstern: Was sollte das? Ein Nachfolger? Aber wer?

Niemand hatte in der nächsten Zeit mit einem derartigen Schritt des dunklen Lord gerechnet.

Harry ließ seinen Blick nun leicht amüsiert durch die Menge schweifen. Er hatte zwar ein wenig Angst, aber war nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor. Und sein Galgenhumor tat sein übriges. Abgesehen davon würde es Tom nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschähe.

Harry selbst trug ebenfalls die Kleidung der Todesser, und zu seinem eigenen Schrecken fühlte er sich wohl darin. Der Wolf im Schafspelz...

Nun war es soweit. Endlich war er am Zuge und niemand würde ihn aufhalten können!

Und er spürte die Macht. Die unglaublich Macht dieser Vereinigung. Dieser Zirkel des Untergangs, des gewissen Todes. Und nun war auch er ein Teil davon.

Als die Geräuschkulisse schließlich zu laut zu werden schien, machte der Dunkle Lord dem ein schnelles Ende:

„Ruhe!..." blaffte er in die Runde „Verneigt euch vor eurem neuen Meister!" forderte er breit grinsend und mit ausladender Handbewegung.

Ohne das geringste Zögern taten seine Anhänger wie ihnen von ihrem Meister befohlen.

Sofort sanken sie auf die Knie und Harry konnte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen, was man durch seine elfenbein-weiße Maske natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

Doch schnell besann sich Harry wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

Er hatte zuvor seine Aufnahmezeremonie mit Voldemort gründlichst durchgesprochen, was dann letztendlich darauf hinausgelaufen war, dass Harry notgedrungen und mit gequältem Gesicht seiner Leibgarde zugestimmt hatte. Allerdings erst, nachdem ihm Tom mehr als nur genervt mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihn, auch wenn er jetzt zu ihm gehörte, einer kleinen Folter unterzöge, wenn er nicht endlich seine Klappe halten würde...

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er fortfuhr.

Das hier würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden. Wenn er den übrigen Todessern nicht sofort Respekt einbleute, würden sie ihm das Leben mit Sicherheit um einiges erschweren.

Nach einigem innerlichen hin und her, begann er dann:

„Todesser... wer hätte je gedacht, dass ihr jemals vor mir niederknien würdet!?"

Er gab ihnen einige Sekunden Zeit, um über seinen Satz und seine möglichen Bedeutungen nachzudenken, bevor er seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht führte, und mit kalt glitzernden Augen und einem überheblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen seine Maske abnahm.

Bei diesem Anblick zogen Voldemort's Gefolgsleute scharf die Luft ein und griffen reflexartig nach ihren Zauberstäben, richteten sie allesamt gleichzeitig auf ihn, als wäre es abgesprochene Sache gewesen.

Eines musste man ihnen ja lassen, ihre Reaktion war nicht schlecht. Er würde mit Sicherheit in Zukunft auf diese, durchaus beeindruckenden magischen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen. Wahrlich, Voldemort duldete nur die Besten unter seinen Männern.

„Potter?!" kam es von Harry's Rechten, der Tonfall eine Mischung aus Erstaunen, Unglauben und Wut, und der Stimme nach zu urteilen eindeutig Lucius Malfoy.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte er zur gleichen Zeit auch eine weitere Gestalt beobachtet, die bei seiner Enthüllung kurz seine Schilde vernachlässigt hatte, sodass Harry dessen Aura hatte erkennen können. Severus Snape. Doch der blieb augenscheinlich von der ganzen Sache recht ungerührt und wenig überrascht.

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Und das weiterhin hinterhältiger denn je.

Doch diese Frechheit schien Malfoy schließlich zu viel geworden zu sein. Er trat einen hastigen Schritt nach vorne und jagte einen Fluch in Harry's Richtung.

Doch der hatte, wie schon so oft zuvor, ein Schutzschild errichtet und so prallte der Fluch nur von diesem ab. Er traf einen der anderen Todesser, der darauf hin gequält aufstöhnte und in sich zusammensank.

„Das war wohl nichts, nicht wahr Lucius?!"meinte Harry auf dessen Aktion hin nur höhnisch, und blickte ihn leicht amüsiert von der Seite her an.

Doch dann wandelte sich sein Blick und seine stechend grünen Augen lagen nun auf dem blonden Todesser, der nervös in den Kreis der Anderen zurückwich.

Und nicht nur Malfoy war von Harry's Erscheinen mehr als nur geschockt gewesen. Die Übrigen jedoch wagten es nach diesem Zwischenfall nicht mehr auch nur den kleinsten Mucks zu machen.

Potter war verdammt mächtig... zu mächtig!

Lucius hatte seinen Kopf nun wieder demütig gesenkt, als er plötzlich leise Schritte vernahm. Dennoch wagte er nicht aufzublicken, als er die Schritte auf sich zukommen merkte.

Er stand nun genau vor ihm. Er hatte größte Bedenken diesen Mann zu einem Mitglied seiner Leibgarde zu machen. Trotzdem schluckte er kurz und setzte seinen grob umrissenen Plan in die Tat um.

Langsam und betont hob Harry seine Hand und legte sie an Lucius' Kinn, hob dessen Kopf leicht an.

Überrascht gab Lucius dieser Berührung nach und blickte seinen neuen Meister leicht verwirrt durch die Maske hindurch an. Was hatte er vor?

„Lucius?!" fragte Harry leicht monoton in die Stille hinein, die sich über der Lichtung breit gemacht hatte.

„Qui, mon maître? Was wünscht ihr?"entgegnete Malfoy demütig und sank auf die Knie.

Er würde es nicht wagen Potter, nachdem was passiert war, in irgend einer Art weiter zu erzürnen.

Lucius Malfoy, die absolute Elite, engster Kreis Voldemort's kniete sich vor Harry Potter in den Staub... war das der Untergang?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry schließlich fortfuhr:

„My Lord gestattete mir meine eigene Leibgarde... Dein Angriff vorhin war nicht zu verachten, das ist dir doch bewusst, oder?"

„Es tut mir leid, mon maître... ich wusste nicht... ich ahnte ja nicht..." setzte Malfoy an.

„Es reicht!"unterbrach Harry seine vermeintliche Entschuldigung schroff.

„Da ich dich für einen seiner fähigsten Anhänger halte, wäre es mir eine Freude, wenn du mein Angebot annehmen würdest, Lucius."meinte Harry, nun mit etwas sanfterer Stimme.

Malfoy blickte darauf hin verwundert zu Lord Voldemort.

„My Lord?" fragte er heißer.

„Ja Lucius, dies wäre ganz in meinem Sinne. Und wenn sich dein Sohn Draco auch noch dazu entschließen würde Harry zu folgen, wäre ich mehr als nur zufrieden. Und du weißt, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr Lucius? Oder besser gesagt, was es bedeutet, wenn ich es nicht bin!"zischte der Lord in vermeintlicher Höflich -, und Großzügigkeit.

„Ja, My Lord. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein!"stotterte Malfoy ein wenig, während er Harry misstrauisch von der Seite beäugte.

„Ausgezeichnet!"

Voldemort klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände und Harry trat neben ihn in die Mitte des Kreises zurück. Er würde Harry nun doch ein wenig zur Hand gehen, denn die Dickköpfigkeit seiner Anhänger war trotz allem nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Zu guter letzt, möchte ich auch dich ersuchen Severus, dich Harry's Leibgarde anzuschließen!"

Snape trat, nachdem er nun direkt von Voldemort angesprochen wurde, einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Bei allem Respekt, My Lord, aber..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn da wurde er auch schon unterbrochen.

„Severus, ich hoffe du weißt noch, wie ich Ungehorsam zu bestrafen pflege, nicht wahr?"knurrte er und seine Augen nahmen einen unheilverkündend starken Rotton an.

„Ansonsten wird es mir ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen sein, dich sehr dezent wieder daran zu erinnern! Haben wir uns verstanden Snape? Davon abgesehen war es schließlich auch deine Idee!!"drohte Voldemort mit furchteinflößender Stimme und der Wind der mit seinem Mantel spielte schien in diesem Moment noch um ein kleines Stück stärker zu werden.

Oha, jetzt wurde es gefährlich. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Lord seine Gefolgsleute mit Nachnamen ansprach, und das wusste auch Severus.

Aber was sollte das heißen? ‚Seine Idee'? Hatte Snape ihn etwa dazu überredet ihn in ihrem Kreis aufzunehmen? Aber wie konnte das sein? Snape arbeitete doch für Dumbledore?... Außer natürlich er...

„Ja, My Lord, wie ihr wünscht!"sagte Snape schließlich untergeben. Er wusste, dass Widerstand keinen Zweck hatte und nur in unnötigen Schmerzen resultieren würde.

Dann schritt er nach vorne sodass er nur noch ca. einen Meter vor Harry stand. Der verfolgte dies mit einem etwas unsicheren Blick. Was hatte er vor?

Severus hatte inzwischen seine Kapuze wie auch seine Maske abgelegt und bedachte seinen neuen Meister mit seinem, ihm eigenen, eisigen Blick. Minuten vergingen, während sie beide bewegungslos voreinander standen.

Snape sah ihm fest in die Augen und Harry konnte spüren, wie er versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Snape gelang ein kurzer Blick in seine Erinnerungen, bevor Harry ihn schließlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken verbannten konnte. Und da war sie wieder, die eiskalte Maske Severus Snape's.

Ein leichter Windstoß wehte über die Lichtung und zerzauste Severus' rabenschwarze Haare.

In dem Moment wirkte er stolzer und mächtiger, als Harry in jemals in Erinnerung hatte. Als wollte er ihm nochmals zeigen, wer von Beiden hier der Herr war, und das jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken.

Als Snape schließlich einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne trat, wich Harry reflexartig zurück, was durch eine mieses Lächeln von Seiten Severus' quittiert wurde.

Doch dann wurde die Stille plötzlich durch Severus' schneidende Stimme durchbrochen.

„Potter..."

Und nun weiteten sich die Augen des Angesprochenen fast ins Unermessliche, bei dem Anblick der sich ihm nun bot.

Severus Snape, gefürchtetster Todesser und Tränkemeister kniete sich mit gesenkten Kopf vor ihm in den dreckigen Boden.

Diesen Anblick würde er wohl in seinem Leben nie mehr vergessen...

...

...

T.B.C.

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir reviewed haben!! knuddl Und sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat... schäm 

Hoffe, das Chap hat euch gefallen! smile 

**koryu**: grins Danke! Das liegt daran, dass ich ursprünglich ja auch ne Harry/Tom draus machen wollte, aber es dann zugunsten des verbesserten Plots geändert habe...

**Gugi28**: Ja, ich stell mir den jungen Tom auch ziemlich fesch vor. Ich fand die Bösen schon immer ziemlich reizvoll... grinsl Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Ich hab meinen Schreibstil ja nach „Tierische Liebe" vollkommen umgekrempelt... Thanx für dein liebes Review!! smile 

**Kaya**: Die Kutsche... hmm... woher hab ich die gleich wieder... überleg ... weiß ich nich mehr. Könnt ein Vampirfilm gewesen sein, ja! grins Tipp zu Harry/Tom, falls du's noch nicht entdeckt hast: „Unmöglich!" von SweetDreams!!

**Susy2902**: Ja, wär mit Sicherheit extremst lustig geworden!!! grins Aber ich bin ja ganz stolz, weil ich in der letzten Arbeit ne drei hatte!!!! Im Zeugnis ne vier in Mathe, aber was soll's... g Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihn auch von Draco unterrichten lasse, oder nicht... vielleicht ein wenig in „Benimmregeln"(Todessern gegenüber, an Festlichkeiten usw.) Thanx for your review!!! smile 

**rah-chan**: Jo, ich weiß, aber mein Plot is so verzwickt, dass ich alles gründlich erklären muss, damit man das ganze am Schluss auch versteht. Und auch wenn's teilweise langweilig aussieht... es steckt mehr dahinter, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht!! geheimnisvoll-tu grins Trotzdem, thanx!!! smile 

**Devilsnight**: Ja, wollt ich ursprünglich auch! grins Aber mit Draco passt es besser in meinen Plot! Oh nein, Draco ist weiß Gott nicht zu verachten!!!!! hihi 

**mrsgaladriel**: Oh, ich verrat nix mehr!! Mund-zukleb grins Ja, die Kutsche hat's mir auch angetan... eine meiner Lieblingsszenen, wo sie da auftaucht... aber ich hab noch ein paar, die sie wahrscheinlich noch toppen werden... grinsl 

**Ödarius**: Ja bitte schreib mir deine Idee!!! Und ich denke auch, dass sich unsere Plots mit Sicherheit unterscheiden werden, weil meiner total verrückt ist! grins Also ich persönlich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du eine ähnliche FF schreibst, vor allem weil ich selbst zuvor schon sehr viele englische mit ähnlichem Plot wie meinem gelesen habe, und man mir somit auch nachsagen könnte, ich würde Ideen klauen!! Aber ich kann euch versichern: Dieses Chaos hier ist auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen!!! lol 

**Ginny8**: Ich vergebe dir! Du darfst wieder aufstehen! lol Thanx für dein Lob! Und viiieeelen Dank für dein Review... es war sozusagen der Tritt in den Hintern, den ich gebraucht hab, den nächsten Teil der Story hochzustellen! grins 

Yours, Robin smile 


	8. Todesurteile und RiddleManor Part 1

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

****

**Chapter four: Todesurteile und Riddle Manor... **

****

**Viele die leben, verdienen den Tod. Und manche, die sterben, verdienen das Leben **

Autor: Robin  
E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji(at)web.de  
Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)  
Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.

Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy

Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen.  
Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! °g°

Widmungen: An alle meine lieben Leser!!! knuddel Und natürlich an hunter of death, die so lieb war, die Story zu lesen, und mir Tipps und Hinweise zu geben!! knuddel GAAANZ lieben Dank besonders an meinen lieben Engel, der die Story beta gelesen hat. Du bist ein Schatz, Alenia!!! °smile°

Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**Part 1**

****

Als das Todessertreffen schließlich beendet war, fanden sich Voldemort, Harry und dessen Leibgarde nun in Riddle Manor ein, wo Tom ihre weiteren Schritte zu erläutern gedachte.

Der Lord führte sie dort in ein Zimmer, was wohl einmal das Wohnzimmer dieses Hauses gewesen war, denn in einer Ecke loderte das Feuer eines uralten Kamin und einige verstaubte Möbelstücke standen in einer weiteren Ecke.

Nichts desto trotz befanden sich in der Mitte des Zimmers einige thronartige Sessel zum Feuer hin gerichtet, die auf bizarre Weise aus ihrem Umfeld herausstachen.

Und in einen dieser nahm Tom nun Platz und deutete Harry, Severus und Lucius es ihm gleich zu tun.

Einige Augenblicke lang geschah nichts und Tom beließ es lediglich dabei seinen Nachfolger und dessen zukünftige Leibgarde ein weiteres Mal genauestens zu mustern.

Lucius hatte wie immer, in seiner aristokratischen Art in einem der Stühle Platz genommen und die Beine leicht übereinander geschlagen. Scheinbar abschätzend hatte der Blonde seinen Blick auf seinen neuen Meister gerichtet, als wolle er durch ihn hindurch sehen.

Er hatte inzwischen auch seinen schweren Mantel abgenommen und somit war nun auch die exquisite Kleidung Malfoy's zu erkennen, die seinem Rang durchaus gerecht wurde, seines Zeichens in der Tat, Le Marquis Lucius Thomas Malfoy.

Er trug ein weißes Hemd und darüber eine Weste aus den teuersten Stoffen gefertigt, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Die Kette der Uhr, die Lucius in eine Westentasche gesteckt hatte, schimmerte im Licht des Feuers, ebenso wie seine Manschettenknöpfe und die wunderschöne, silberne Krawattennadel, die er trug. Ja, wahrlich, Lucius Malfoy war eine Erscheinung!

Dann schweifte sein Blick weiter zu Severus, dem besten Tränkemeister, den er jemals gehabt hatte.

Man musste schon der Beste seines Faches sein, um zu Voldemort's Elite zu gehören. Und auch bei Severus handelte es sich nicht etwa um einen gewöhnlichen Bürgerlichen. Auch wenn man im das zuweilen nicht ansah, handelte es sich bei ihm dennoch um niemand geringeren als Severus Sebastian Snape, Duke de Valera.

Wenn er auch nicht die selbe Wirkung verbreitete wie Lucius, war er dennoch ein Duke durch und durch. Seine undurchschaubare und unnahbare Art machte ihn gleichsam zu einem durchaus mysteriösen Mann, dem schon so mancher verfallen war.

Als er schließlich Harry seinen Blick zuwandte und sah, dass ihn dieser mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht beobachtete, sah er es an der Zeit endlich zur Sache zu kommen.

„Nun Lucius."begann er und der Angesprochene wandte ihm darauf hin wieder seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Voldemort nahm diesen prompten Gehorsam mit tiefster Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass sich dein Erbe bei unserem nächsten Treffen die Ehre gibt, sodass es mir möglich ist, ihn zu einem Teil von Harry's Garde zu machen. Ich erwarte absolute Pünktlichkeit Lucius. Du weißt, was ich von Leuten halte, die mich warten lassen!? Richte das deinem Sohn aus und kläre ihn über die weiteren Umstände auf. Weiterhin bin ich der Ansicht, dass es sinnvoller ist, wenn dein Sohn weiterhin nach Hogwarts geht und die alte Krähe bei Laune hält. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er sich unnötige Sorgen macht, nicht war?" fragte er schließlich, mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme, in die Runde.

Das wiederum erzeugte einige, hämisch grinsende Gesichter, und Tom war eindeutig mit sich zufrieden.

„Nun, bevor wir letztendlich zu den neuen Regelungen für dich Severus, Lucius und deinen Sohn kommen, glaube ich, ist es angebracht, dass wir uns zwischendurch etwas Angenehmeren widmen... Harry!"wandte sich Tom nun an ihn.

„Da du mein Nachfolger sein, und später einmal in meine Fußstapfen treten wirst, bin ich der Ansicht, dass dir nun einige Freiheiten sowie Pflichten obliegen. Eine Pflicht... oder man könnte es fast schon Tradition nennen, wäre, dich deiner Feinde zu entledigen...

Um nun das Übel mit dem Angenehmen zu verbinden, denke ich, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du dir deine ersten Opfer selbst aussuchst.

Nun, was hältst du davon, Harry?"fragte der Dunkle Lord sichtlich an dessen Meinung interessiert.

„Hmm... ja, eine ausgesprochen großzügiges Angebot Tom, das ich natürlich liebend gerne annehme!"antwortete der mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ausgezeichnet!" meinte Tom daraufhin, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Wem, wenn ich fragen darf, gedenkst du nun in Zukunft deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, Harry?"fragte er und verzog seinen Mund zu einem absolut unheilvollen Grinsen.

Harry schien kurz zu überlegen. Im Geiste ging er alle durch, die es jemals gewagt hatten, ihn zu verärgern, oder Leid anzutun. Tausende von Bildern schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, und hin und wieder spiegelte sein Gesicht seinen unheimlichen Hass wider, den er für gewisse Personen hegte. Doch er überlegte weise. Über wen sollte er nun sein Todesurteil sprechen?

Schließlich hatte er eine kleine, aber feine Auswahl zukünftiger Leichen zusammengestellt.

„Gut..." ,begann er weiterhin nachdenklich, „wo fang ich an... also da hätten wir... Peter Pettigrew... dann... Bellatrix Lestrange..."

Mit diesem Namen ging ein deutlicher Schauer durch die beiden Todesser. Bellatrix war... nun, man konnte sie schon fast als die rechte Hand des Todes bezeichnen. Sie war mit Abstand diejenige unter Voldemort's Anhängern, auf deren Liste die meisten Toten gingen. Den Dunklen Lord selbst ausgeschlossen, natürlich.

„... Dolores Umbridge..."fuhr Harry fort.

Doch nun war es ein mehr als zufriedenes Grinsen, das Severus' Lippen zierte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, den leicht verwirrten Blick, den ihm Lucius zuwarf, ignorierend.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee! Es wäre mir ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen, wenn ich euch in diesem Fall zur Hand gehen dürfte!"bot Severus mit demütig gesenktem Kopf an.

„Ja, ja Severus...",warf Lucius ein, „Das letzte Mal, als du mir angeboten hast mir zur Hand zu gehen haben die Ereignisse eine durchaus interessante Wendung genommen, nicht wahr?!"meinte der Todesser anzüglich grinsend, nun wieder etwas mutiger, da der Dunkle Lord heute augenscheinlich einen guten Tag hatte, und ihm diesen, für ihn mit Sicherheit unterhaltsamen Einwurf, bestimmt durchgehen lassen würde.

Harry blickte von Lucius zu Severus und wieder zurück. Nein... das hatte er gerade eben doch falsch verstanden, oder? Lucius Malfoy's Grinsen jedoch sprach Bände, und Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Du redest zu viel, Lucius!"stellte Severus schon fast knurrend fest, wobei er es tunlichst vermied weder Harry noch Tom in die Augen zu sehen. Letzterer grinste nur wissend und wandte sich wieder an Harry, bevor Lucius noch etwas darauf sagen konnte.

Der Lord hatte durchaus nichts gegen derartige... unterhaltsame Einwürfe, im Gegenteil, er fand sie äußert belustigend, solange sie nicht zu häufig vorkamen und seine Versammlungen störten.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Harry?"bat er ihn fortzufahren.

Nach kurzem Überlegen setzte Harry wieder von neuem an.

„... dann noch Percy Weasley..."

Und dieses Mal war es Lucius, dessen Augen erfreut aufleuchteten und der sich innerlich vor Vorfreude die Hände rieb.

„Ja und schließlich noch Cornelius Fudge! Wobei ich mir vorstellen kann, dass ich damit der gesamten Zaubererwelt einen Gefallen tun werde."beendete Harry schließlich seine Liste und blickte Tom erwartungsvoll an, wartete auf dessen Meinung, die auch prompt folgte.

„Ja, ja, allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass er einer der Letzten sein wird, eben aus dem Grund, den du gerade selbst genannt hast. Es ist immer praktisch, wenn der Anführer der Gegner ein Stümper ist. Er lähmt die ganze Organisation. Davon abgesehen, habe ich im Moment niemanden in der Position, mit dem ich ihn ersetzen könnte. Der Einzige, der dafür in Frage gekommen wäre, hatte sich ja unbedingt vom Ministerium fangen lassen müssen!"meinte der Lord mit anklagenden Blick auf Lucius, der daraufhin demütig den Kopf senkte, bereitwillig eine folgende Bestrafung entgegen zu nehmen.

Doch die kam nicht, statt dessen ergriff Harry wieder das Wort.

„Mach dir nicht gleich in die Hose, Lucius!", meinte Harry kühl und wandte sich daraufhin wieder an den Lord: „Ich denke du hast durchaus recht. Lassen wir Fudge noch ein wenig schmoren!"

„Sehr gut!"fuhr Voldemort nun zufrieden fort, wurde jedoch sogleich von Harry unterbrochen.

„Tom, bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass du keinen Spion unter deinen Leuten hast?"fragte er plötzlich mit einem wissenden Blick auf Snape, welcher sich dadurch jedoch keinesfalls aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

„Du spielst auf Severus an, nicht war?"mutmaßte der Lord in einem selbstgefälligen Tonfall, was Harry mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck quittierte. Tom wusste es? Aber warum war Snape dann immer noch hier?

„Schon mal von dem Begriff Doppelagent gehört, Harry?" fragte er ihn lehrerhaft.

Harry's Gesicht spiegelte deutlichen Unglauben wider. Was?

„Ja, Harry glaub es ruhig! Eigentlich sollte ich es ja als Beleidigung ansehen, dass du meinem Wort anscheinend keinen Glauben schenkst, aber ich denke, ich kann das ausnahmsweise übergehen. Die alte Eule hat es bis heute noch nicht durchschaut.

Severus hier hat ihn lediglich mit den Informationen versorgt, die ich ihm ausdrücklich genannt habe, und somit war ich auch durchaus in der Lage vorherzusehen, wann meine Pläne scheitern würden und wann nicht! Es waren Nichtigkeiten!"tat es der Lord selbstgefällig grinsend ab.

„Doch im Gegensatz dazu versorgt mich Severus mit Berichten über die geheimsten Pläne Dumbledore's!"erläuterte Tom stolz sein Vorgehen, doch Harry schien davon nicht ganz so begeistert zu sein.

„Und was ist mit dem Zwischenfall mit der Prophezeiung? Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht so geplant war."warf der dagegen ein.

„Nun ja, mag sein."räumte er ein, „Doch das hatte nichts mit Severus Arbeit zu tun, sondern lediglich mit der Unfähigkeit einiger meiner Leute,"damit blickte er wieder demonstrativ zu Lucius, der sofort wieder demütig seinen Kopf einzog, „und deiner Sturheit, Harry. Aber ich bin froh, dich nun auf unsrer Seite begrüßen zu dürfen!"meinte der Lord schließlich mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der, mit viel Mühe und Phantasie, fast schon als Lächeln interpretiert werden konnte.

Mit sich selbst und mit der aktuellen Lage mal wieder mehr als zufrieden, lehnte sich der Dunkle Lord schließlich in seinem Sessel zurück, nur um sich sogleich wieder zu erheben.

„Ich habe noch einige wichtige Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss."erklärte er sich. „Ihr beide zeigt Harry unterdessen die Manor und weist ihn in alles ein. Um die weiteren Organisationen und Regelungen werden wir uns zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kümmern. Ach ja, und bevor ich es vergesse..."setzte der Lord kurz bedeutungsvoll ab, „Sollten auch nur die geringsten Beschwerden an mein Ohr treten, dann wird es mir eine Freude sein, eure Erinnerung an das Gefühl von wahren Schmerzen wieder einmal aufzufrischen!!... Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?!" drohte der Dunkle Lord, worauf Severus und Lucius untertänig nickten.

Der Lord nahm dies mit einem leichten Nicken seinerseits zur Kenntnis, und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Zimmer...

T.B.C.

Danke für eure Reviews!! Ihr seid die Besten!! °smile°

**mrsgaladriel**: Oh ja, ich liebe diese Szene! °grins° Vielen Dank!!

**Cuschi11**: Oh, das bleibt ein Geheimnis! ... vorerst... °grins° Wird sich aber alles noch aufklären! Versprochen!!

**Ginny8:** Ich versuche auch Dumbledore's Reaktion in einem Kapitel zu beschreiben, ich weiß aber noch nicht in welcher Form das sein wird. Direkt, oder ich lasse Severus davon erzählen... mal sehen, was besser rüberkommt! °smile° Oh, das glaub ich, dass du gerne Leute in den Hintern trittst!! Wer tut das nicht? °grins°

**asani-celine:** Danke! °smile° Mal sehen, was sich mit dem Drachen machen lässt, ja? Ich hab zwar schon ne Idee, aber versprechen kann ich nichts!!

**TMC:** Dankeschön!! Jo, ich bin noch immer zu keiner Lösung gekommen... aber mal sehn, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein! °grins°

**Devilsnight:** Danke!! °smile° Tja, Harry sollte besser darauf achten, was er tut, nicht wahr? °grins°

**bloody Death Eater:** Ich bin auch mit positiven Reviews zufrieden, kein Problem! °lol° Danke für's Lob!! °smile°

**Gugi28**: Tjaja unser lieber Draco...°grins° Thanx!!

**Deedochan:** Draco war bei diesem Todessertreffen nicht dabei, weil er noch gar keiner ist! Und Harry denkt, nicht Severus! Und Harry hält Snape immer noch für einen Spion Dumbledore's!! Danke für dein Review!! °smile°

**Krieger des Wahnsinns**: Dankeschön!! °smile° Wie hat dir denn übrigens meine Beschreibung von Severus gefallen? °grins°

**Minnilein:** Danke!!! °smile°

**SteffiMGN:** Erst eine Liebeserklärung, und dann willst du mich umbringen? °grins° Also wirklich, entscheide dich!!! °lol° Thanx!!! °smile°

**selene15**: Vielen Dank!! °smile° Es is übrigens ne Harry/Draco mit ein wenig Severus/Lucius mit drin...

Yours, Robin


	9. Todesurteile und RiddleManor Part 2

**THE SECOND DARK LORD **

**Chapter four: Todesurteile und Riddle Manor... **

**Viele die leben, verdienen den Tod. Und manche, die sterben, verdienen das Leben **

Autor: Robin

E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji (at) web.de

Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.

Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy

Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen.

Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! **°**g°

Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**Part 2 **

Erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch den Raum und Lucius wandte seinen Blick nun wieder Harry zu und beäugte diesen etwas misstrauisch. Wie konnte eine Person wie Harry Potter nur so schnell die Seiten wechseln? Es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend ein Rätsel. Aber ein Rätsel, an dessen Lösung er zu kommen gedachte, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat!

„Ich muss schon sagen, Potter..!" begann Lucius, wurde allerdings sofort durch den Angesprochenen unterbrochen.

„... Harry..."

„Was?" fragte Lucius daraufhin, denn er verstand nicht, was der Junge wollte.

„Du sollst mich Harry nennen!" ,klärte er ihn auf, „Ich habe vor die Mitglieder meiner Leibgarde mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, was in deinem Fall zudem eh das Bessere ist. Wenn ich Malfoy sagen würde, würden sich prompt zwei Köpfe zu mir umdrehen, und das wäre doch ein wenig lächerlich, findest du nicht!" meinte Harry mit leicht abfälligem Ton.

„Ja ja, natürlich! ... Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Verwunderung kund tun. Der Lord ist wie ausgewechselt, wenn ihr anwesend seid, Harry!" meinte Malfoy, scheinbar unterwürfig.

„Das ist richtig." ,stimmte Severus dem zu und fuhr fort, „Er ist bei weitem weniger cholerisch, als er das noch vor ein paar Monaten war. Durch seine wiedererlangte Jugend und durch deine Präsenz hat er sich durchaus sehr verändert..." mutmaßte Snape.

„Ja, und rein zum Positiven! Er schlägt nicht mehr wahllos zu, sondern plant seine Aktionen wieder gezielt und hinterlistig, so wie früher! Damit werden wir den Krieg gewinnen! Der Dummkopf wird verlieren, und wenn es soweit ist, wird es mir eine Freude sein, seinen Körper in viele ganz, ganz kleine Stücke zu zerteilen und sie meinem Drachen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen!" prophezeite Malfoy händereibend und mit einem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wir benötigen zudem noch ein Erkennungszeichen." warf Snape schnell ein, als Harry etwas erwidern wollte. „Etwas an unserer Kleidung, was uns von den übrigen Todessern unterscheidet." wechselte er das Thema und richtete seinen Blick auf Harry.

„Nun..." ,begann dieser, „Ich denke, wir werden lediglich ein paar minimale Änderungen vornehmen."

Er überlegte kurz, bevor er seine Gedanken den anderen Beiden mitteilte.

„Ich schlage vor, ein kleines, rotes „H.P." in die Elfenbeinmasken geritzt, wird seinen Dienst tun, zudem werdet ihr statt der schwarzen, blutrote Handschuhe tragen. Größere Veränderungen wären, meiner Meinung nach, zu auffällig und würden nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen!" schloss Harry, und sein Vorschlag wurde mit einem Nicken des Einverständnis durch die anderen Beiden angenommen.

Zwei kleine Zaubersprüche später waren diese Veränderungen auch schon Vergangenheit und zusammen mit Severus begannen sie nun, Harry Riddle Manor zu zeigen und ihm dessen Geheimnisse und deren Nutzen näher zu bringen...

Als der Dunkle Lord die Manor schließlich verlassen hatte, erhob sich Lucius und deutete den anderen beiden, ihm nun zu folgen...

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er von Lucius und Severus schließlich durch eine schwere, durch eine Vielzahl von Passwörtern geschützte Eisentür geführt wurde.

Wo Riddle Manor auf der einen Seite einem heruntergekommenen Altbau ähnlich sah, glich sie nun vielmehr einer Villa. Harry konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er sich immer noch in ein und demselben Gebäude befand.

Der Boden bestand augenscheinlich aus reinem Marmor, geziert mit einigen orientalischen Teppichen, die symmetrisch in diesem prachtvollen Salon ausgelegt waren.

Über ihnen prangte ein mächtiger Kronleuchter, gegen den die in der Großen Halle zu verblassen schienen. Weiter vorne führte eine schön verzierte Treppe hinauf in das obere Geschoss, auf das Harry jetzt schon mehr als neugierig war.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" fragte Lucius rhetorisch in die Stille hinein, und seine Stimme hallte durch den Raum.

„Ja, in der Tat." antwortete Harry, dem im Moment die richtigen Worte fehlten, „Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass sich hinter dieser grauslichen Fassade so eine umwerfende Villa versteckt!" meinte er weiterhin stark beeindruckt.

Und Harry sollte noch mehr ins Staunen geraten.

Der Salon war nur der bescheidene Anfang gewesen. Die Bibliothek, die Labore, die Bäder, Arbeits-, und Esszimmer waren die reinsten Kunstwerke an Architektur und Malerei.

Besonders interessant war unter anderem das Apparier – Zimmer, in welchem es möglich war nach draussen zu apparieren, genauso wie, kannte man die Losung und war die magische Signatur in Ordnung, auch in dieses Zimmer hinein. Harry vermutete das Snape auf eben diesem Weg hier nach Riddle-Manor kam, rief ihn der Dunkle Lord.

Severus verließ sie dann auch genau dort nach ca. einer Stunde, denn der musste nun wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, Dumbledore über das vergangene Treffen Bericht erstatten.

Lucius hatte, als Severus erklärt hatte, warum er weg müsse erst einmal laut losgelacht. Er hatte gemeint, er wäre doch zu gerne dabei, wenn er ihm die Nachricht von Harry's Verrat überbrachte.

Harry ging es dabei ähnlich.

Nachdem Severus schließlich gegangen war, setzte Lucius die Führung fort.

Als sie schließlich einen der unzähligen, dunklen, nur durch Fackeln erhellten Gänge entlang gingen, stich Harry plötzlich an dessen Ende eine seltsam aussehende Türe ins Auge.

„Wohin führt die, Lucius?" fragte er neugierig und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Das, mon maître wird euch der Lord, nehme ich an, am liebsten persönlich zeigen. Geduldet euch noch ein wenig." antwortete der Blonde geheimnisvoll.

Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte Lucius, der ihn gleichwohl amüsiert betrachtete.

Einen Augenblick lang standen sie so voreinander, bis sich Lucius schließlich grinsend zu ihm herab beugte.

„Folterkammer." hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, als handelte es sich bei diesem Wort um etwas hoch erotisches, und auf Harry's Gesicht machte sich augenblicklich ein wissendes Grinsen breit.

Letztendlich kamen sie am Ziel der Führung an, nämlich die Gemächer der hier residierenden Todesser, und somit auch Harry's.

Todesser, wie beispielsweise Lucius Malfoy, die sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr blicken lassen durften, da sie vom Ministerium gesucht wurden, hatten hier die Möglichkeit sich niederzulassen, bis der Tag des endgültigen Kampfes kam.

Und lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Denn sie spürten es. Die Magier spürten es in jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass der entscheidende Tag immer näher rückte. Die Entscheidung würde bald fallen. Die Entscheidung über Sein und nicht Sein würde kommen... sehr bald schon...

T.B.C.

Danke für eure Reviews! Die les ich immer, wenn ich deprimiert bin… °smile°

Und großes Sorry, dass es so ewig lange gedauert hat, aber irgendwie war die Inspiration weg, von der Freizeit mal ganz abgesehen… tut mir leid, aber ich will euch ja auch nicht irgendeinen Mist vorsetzen und die FF ist vom Plot her, für meine Verhältnisse auf einem derartigen Niveau, dass ich sie nicht durch einen schlechten Schreibstil runterziehen will… ich hoffe ihr habt/hattet ein wenig Geduld mit mir… °smile° Ich versuche mich zu bessern!

Thanx an: gugi28, Deedochan, Ginny8, JaninaQ, mrsgaladriel, Kardia, Angie, asani-celine, Minnilein, Tarivi, schwarzewitwe, Krieger des Wahnsinns, Inulein.

Ihr seid die Besten!

Yours, Robin


	10. Snape's Bericht Only Part

**THE SECOND DARK LORD **

**Chapter five: Severus' Bericht... **

**So ist das Sichtbare zwar von Nutzen, doch das Wesentliche bleibt unsichtbar **

Autor: Robin

E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji (at) web.de

Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.

Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy

Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen.

Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! **°**g°

Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**Only Part:**

Nachdem Severus schließlich den Antiapparationsbereich von Hogwarts betraten hatte, wurden seine Schritte zunehmend schneller und seine Robe wehte flatternd um seinen Körper.

Der Himmel war in ein seltsames Blau gehüllt, als er auf den Eingang des Schlosses zuschritt. Es war dasselbe Blau, das man vor einem großen Sturm beobachten konnte, und Snape wand sich seinen Umhang enger um seinen Körper, denn es fröstelte ihn.

Sogar das Wetter spürte die aufkommende Unruhe.

Zögernd schritt Severus schließlich die steinernen Treppen hinauf zu Dumbledore's Büro. Innerlich zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, wie er ihm das Geschehene am klügsten berichten sollte. Die Nachricht war einfach zu unglaublich um sie in ein paar lächerliche Worte zu fassen.

Harry Potter – Der neue Dunkle Lord... Severus schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, doch weniger aus Verzweiflung als aus hämischer Freude. Endlich war die Zeit der Abrechnung gekommen. Der Zeitpunkt der darüber entscheiden würde, welche die Richtige, die Seite der Gewinner war.

Nicht mehr lange, und er würde triumphieren. Dann war die Zeit des Versteckspiels endlich vorbei, und er konnte zeigen, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand.

Ein entzückter Schauer durchlief seinen Körper bei dem Gedanken und ein sadistisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen.

„Bald ist deine Zeit gekommen, du alter Dummkopf. Du warst schon viel zu lange an der Macht. Deine Zeit ist endlich gekommen!" hauchte Snape verschwörerisch und nahm dabei die letzten Stufen zu Dumbledore's Büro.

Als er schließlich vor dem Eingang zu besagtem Büro angekommen war hielt er kurz inne und sprach das Passwort.

„Allmighty" spie er angewidert aus. Oh nein, nicht mehr lange.

Augenblicklich wich der Wasserspeier zu Seite und gab den Durchgang nach oben frei.

Mit wehendem Umhang stieg er die Wendeltreppe hinauf und klopfte höflich an der Türe, bevor er durch ein „Herein!" dazu aufgefordert wurde, einzutreten.

„Ah Severus! Ich hab dich schon erwartet! Zitronenbonbon?" fragte der Direktor, mit seinem typischen Glitzern in den Augen.

Doch selbiges verging ihm augenblicklich, als er Severus' ernsten Blick bemerkte.

„Er hat es also wirklich getan, Severus? Er ist…?" fragte Dumbledore nun ebenfalls in ernstem Tonfall.

„Ja Albus. Genau wie ich es vorhergesagt hatte. Es ist eben doch von Vorteil auf den Rat eines „Todesser's" zu hören!" antwortete Severus, leicht triumphierend.

„Das ist ernst Severus, sehr ernst!" seufzte der Direktor müde und ließ sich weiter in seinen Sessel sinken.

„Harry auf der Seite Voldemort's. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen. Wir hätten schon viel eher handeln sollen! Wie konnten wir nur so versagen und ihn in die Arme des Dunklen Lords treiben?" fragte er sich, Müdigkeit deutlich in seinen alten, blauen Augen.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld Albus. Es war seine Entscheidung und er wird dafür die Konsequenzen tragen. Hoffen wir nur, dass er rechtzeitig wieder zu Besinnung kommt, und nicht ganz der Dunkelheit verfällt!" deutete der ehemalige Slytherin an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Glaubst du etwa, dass diese Möglichkeit bestünde? Severus, das wäre…" krächzte Dumbledore auf das Tiefste überrascht.

„Ich würde es nicht ausschließen. Ich persönlich halte Potter für unberechenbar, und falls er doch die Seiten wechseln sollte, wäre das mehr als entscheidend, was den bevorstehenden Krieg angeht!" gab Severus zu bedenken.

Müde und niedergeschlagen stand Dumbledore schließlich aus seinem Sessel auf und trat ans Fenster. Mit wehmütigem Blick betrachtete er die Landschaft die sich vor Hogwarts erstreckte und fragte sich innerlich, was er denn nur falsch gemacht hatte, um das hier geschehen zu lassen.

„Ich muss wieder gehen Albus. Meine „Arbeit" lässt sich nicht länger aufschieben. Bis in einer Woche Albus." verabschiedete er sich mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Ich will, dass du Harry zu jedem möglichen Zeitpunkt im Auge behältst, Severus! Ich will über jeden seiner Schritte einen genauen Bericht haben, wenn möglich schriftlich! Haben wir uns verstanden!" forderte der Direktor streng.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, Albus!" antwortete der Slytherin und verließ letztendlich das Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

„… was hab ich getan…?" echote die Stimme durch den Raum, als Snape gegangen war. „ …was hab ich nur getan…?"

T.B.C…

Reviews!

Jep, ich weiß – ein relativ kurzes Chapter. Aber es passt von der Form her nicht anders, denn bei den nächsten geht's dann wieder mit Part1/Part2 weiter!

Danke für eure Reviews!

Honeydonkey, Minnilein, mrsgaladriel, Deedochan ! gibt-jedem-nen-großen-Keks smile

Yours, Robin


	11. Draco's Ankunft und die Folterkammer Pa...

**---- THE SECOND DARK LORD ----**

**Chapter six: Draco's Ankunft und die Folterkammer **

**_- Stark zu sein bedeutet nicht nie zu fallen, sondern immer wieder aufzustehen! -_**

Autor: Robin

E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji (at) web.de

Pairing: Harry/Draco; (Lucius/Severus)

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern lediglich Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Weiterhin schlage ich hieraus in keinster Weise Profit.

Warnings: Violence; Death; slash; gloomy

Hinweise: Diese FF ist super kompliziert und super schwer zu schreiben, somit kann es mal vorkommen, dass ich ein altes Chapter nochmal überarbeite und Dinge verändere. Wahrscheinlich nichts Großes, aber es kann vorkommen.

Und noch was... wenn euch irgendwas unrealistisch vorkommt, oder total OOC – wartet ab, vieles löst sich mit der Zeit auf, und so manches hat seinen guten Grund! **°**g°

Jo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten...

**-.-. Part 1 .-.-**

Die Sonne war gerade über dem Horizont aufgetaucht und verfärbte den Nebel, der sich um Riddle Manor gelegt hatte, tauchte ihn in ein wunderschönes Rot.

Vögel zwitscherten die Sonne begrüßend. Morgentau hatte sich auf die Bäume in den weiten Anlagen der Manor gelegt und schimmerte im warmen Sonnenlicht.

Doch Harry bekam davon wenig mit, denn er lag immer noch in seinem Bett. Insoweit man dieses Möbelstück noch als Bett bezeichnen konnte, denn es war einfach wundervoll.

Es war aus einem, Harry völlig fremden, schwarzen Holz gefertigt, mit kunstvollen Intarsien verziert, die sich über das gesamte Bett erstreckten.

Wie bei einem Himmelbett, war auch bei diesem oben Stoff befestigt, in diesem Fall ebenfalls schwarz, und wand sich hinunter zu den Bettpfosten, auf deren Spitze sich kleine Lampen befanden, in denen wiederum kleine Kerzen standen. Die Lampen selber, waren aus einem roten Stein gefertigt, der das gesamte Zimmer, zündete man sie an, in ein schauriges rotes Licht tauchte.

Das Bett selber war unglaublich gemütlich und Harry hatte diese Nacht so gut geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Zufrieden grinsend beschloss er für sich, dass er für dieses Bett töten würde.

Aber nicht nur das Bett war etwas Außergewöhnliches in Harry's Kammern.

Der Schreibtisch, die Stühle, wie auch die Schränke, die sich ebenfalls hier drinnen befanden, waren aus dem gleichen Holz, und gaben dem Zimmer eine gruselige, mysteriöse Wirkung, die Harry beeindruckte.

Oben an der Zimmerdecke befand sich ein eindrucksvoller Kronleuchter, der das Zimmer gebührend abrundete.

Müde gähnend schwang sich Harry schließlich aus dem Bett. Geschlafen hatte er lediglich in seinen Shorts, denn so fand er es am gemütlichsten. Einer der Hauselfen des Dunklen Lord's hatte ihm zwar einen Pyjama angeboten, doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt.

Nachdem er sich kurz, aber gründlich im Zimmer umgesehen hatte, erblickte er zu seiner Zufriedenheit ein großes Möbelstück, das sich nach näherer Untersuchung als Kleiderschrank herausstellte, und in dem Harry nun neugierig zu suchen begann.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später stand er schließlich vor einem der vielen Spiegel im Bad und begutachtete seine Aufmachung.

Er trug eine elegante schwarze Robe, an deren Rücken durch zwei silberne Knöpfe der Umhang befestigt war, der beim Gehen eindrucksvoll hinter ihm her wehte.

Der Kragen der Robe wurde durch gewundene Stickereien vorteilhaft hervorgehoben und unterstrich nochmals die herausstechende Eleganz dieses Kleidungsstückes. Darunter trug Harry eine einfache schwarze Hose, die jedoch fast gänzlich durch die Robe verdeckt war.

Sichtlich mit seinem Aussehen zufrieden, beschloss er nun seine Gemächer zu verlassen um sich etwas zu Essen zu suchen, denn sein Magen hatte sich inzwischen schon lautstark bemerkbar gemacht.

Gerade, da er aus seinen Gemächern herausgetreten war, wäre er auch schon beinahe in jemanden hinein gerannt. Verwundert blickt er auf, und seine Augen verengten sich augenblicklich, als er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.

„Malfoy!" zischte er.

Draco Lucius Malfoy stand nun tatsächlich in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihm. Und auch wenn er zu seiner Leibgarde gehören sollte, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass er es ihm leicht machen würde.

„Potter!" kam auch prompt die Antwort des Blonden, sein Gesicht in leichtem Abscheu verzogen.

Doch dann begann sich auch schon ein höhnisches Grinsen breit zu machen, und obwohl ihn sein Vater gewarnt hatte, sah er es überhaupt nicht ein, höflich zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor zu sein.

„Na, hat klein Potty nun plötzlich beschlossen Dunkler Lord spielen zu wollen?" fragte Draco schließlich mit überheblichen Tonfall und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

Harry's Gesicht verfinsterte sich damit nur noch mehr, und seine Augen wandelten sich von grün zu fast schwarz. Es schien, als wollte er Malfoy mit seinem düsteren Blick aufspießen.

Doch dann, mit einem leichten Schwenker seiner Hand, beförderte er Malfoy auf die andere Seite des Ganges, wo er hart an der Wand aufschlug und zu Boden glitt.

Darauf hin schritt er langsam auf den, nun auf dem Flur Liegenden zu und baute sich über ihm auf.

„Aber du musst zugeben, Malfoy... ich spiele mein Spiel gar nicht schlecht, nicht war? Ich meine, die Verhältnisse sind ja nun eindeutig klargestellt!" bemerkte Harry herablassend, und blickte auf den Slytherin hinunter, der seinen Blick seinerseits mit Verachtung erwiderte.

Aber Harry sah auch noch etwas anderes in diesen Augen, was er nicht so ganz einordnen konnte. War es Unsicherheit, war es Angst?

„Draco!" riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich zu dem älteren Malfoy um, der den Gang entlang gekommen war, und nun zu seinem Sohn eilte. Hastig half er ihm auf die Füße und blickte Harry wütend an.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte er unwirsch, bereute es aber in eben dem Augenblick, als der Lord hinter Harry schritt, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn wütend anblickte.

„Mäßige deinen Ton Malfoy!" blaffte er, und der ältere Malfoy sank demütig auf die Knie.

„Es tut mir leid, Mylord!" versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, doch Voldemort schien heute nicht zu besänftigen zu sein.

„Crucio!" zischte er, und Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Draco, der sich neben seinen Vater gekniet hatte, und mit Grauen mit ansehen musste, wie er gefoltert wurde, blickte Harry hasserfüllt an, machte ihn für all das verantwortlich.

Als der Dunkle Lord den Fluch schließlich wieder aufhob, atmete Lucius erleichtert aus und stand leicht schwankend wieder auf. Harry beobachtete das mit leichter Bewunderung.

„Ich hoffe, das wird euch eine Lehre sein! Ich erwarte mir von euch zukünftig ein ansprechenderes Benehmen meinem Nachfolger gegenüber! Ansonsten werdet ihr weiterhin die Konsequenzen zu tragen haben!" meinte der Lord kühl, machte sich wieder auf den Weg den Gang entlang und verschwand schließlich hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Draco unterdessen stützte seinen Vater, der immer noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften war, und versuchte scheinbar seinen neuen Meister mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, da ihm nun ja der Mund verboten wurde.

„Schau mich nicht so an Draco!" sagte Harry ruhig.

Er musste schließlich mit diesem blonden Ekel auskommen, und da dieser nun eindeutig zurecht gewiesen war, empfand es Harry für unnötig dessen Zorn auch noch zu schüren.

Der blickte Harry kurz verwirrt an, als der seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, sagte aber nichts.

Eine ganze Zeit lang blickten sich die Beiden so an.

Harry, während er überlegte, wie zum Himmel er mit dem temperamentvollen Slytherin nur fertig werden sollte.

Draco, der sich fragte, was er von Harry als neuen Dunklen Lord nur halten sollte.

Lucius war es schließlich, der ihre Gedanken unterbrach.

„Lasst uns Frühstücken gehen, mon Maître!" schlug er vor, und deutete mit seiner Hand Richtung Salon.

Harry nickte zum Einverständnis und ging nun ebenfalls den Gang entlang, den selben Weg wie zuvor schon Lord Voldemort gegangen war.

Draco und Lucius folgten ihm in gebührendem Abstand und als Harry die Türe zum Salon erreichte, sorgte Lucius mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabes dafür, dass sie eindrucksvoll aufflog und Harry einen gebührenden Eintritt verlieh.

„Na endlich, wurde auch Zeit!" begrüßte ihn der Dunkle Lord, der seinerseits schon an dem großmächtig gedeckten Mahagonitisch Platz genommen, und scheinbar nur noch auf sie gewartet hatte.

Seitlich neben ihm saß Severus und begrüßte ihn seinerseits mit einem leichten Senken seines Kopfes, was Harry durch ein ehrliches Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

Doch dann stand Voldemort auf und schritt zu ihnen.

„Bevor wir jedoch essen, möchte ich Draco zu Harry's Leibgarde machen!" erklärte er und blickte den jungen Malfoy erwartungsvoll an.

Der jedoch, da er schon wusste, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde, zog nun wieder wütend seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Malfoy junior tat dann einige Schritte vorwärts, um dann im Abstand von ungefähr einem Meter vor ihm stehen zu bleiben, ihn kurz zu betrachten und anschließend in vollster Ergebenheit vor ihm niederzuknien.

Harry's Augen weiteten sich vor Verwunderung. Schon damals, als Severus vor ihm niedergekniet war, gab das ein Bild ab, das ihm wohl noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben würde. Doch Draco Malfoy, sein absoluter Erzfeind, derjenige, der sein Leben in Hogwarts die letzten fünf Jahre so schwer gemacht hatte wie er nur konnte, ergab sich ihm. Es war ein Hochgefühl, das ihn fast schwindlig machte. Oh ja, Macht war verführerisch.

Dann richtete sich Draco wieder auf, und blickte ihn mit einem leicht seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. So als wüsste er nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

Doch dann unterbrach der Dunkle Lord Harry's Beobachtungen, indem er begann:

"Nun, Draco Lucius Malfoy - Bist du bereit deinem neuen Meister bedingungslos zu gehorchen, ihm zu folgen bis in den Tod, ihn weder zu belügen, zu betrügen, noch in irgendeiner Weise zu hintergehen? Seine Befehle ohne sie zu hinterfragen auszuführen, und ihm den ihm zustehenden Respekt zu zollen, Malfoy? Schwörst du dies, bei Slytherin, dem größten Magier, den die Welt je gesehen hat?" fragte ihn der Lord, während dessen Blick immer noch auf ihn gerichtet war.

"Ja, ich schwöre!" sprach Lucius' Erbe sicher, kniete abermals nieder, und küsste Harry's Hand als Zeichen seiner Untergebenheit und Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, der sich ausgehend von seiner Hand über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Severus und Lucius, selbst schon vollwertige Todesser, hatten dies natürlich nicht tun müssen, da sie zuvor schon dem Dunklen Lord die Treue geschworen hatten, und somit einzig und allein ihm unterstanden, und lediglich auf dessen Befehl hin zu Harry's Leibgarde gemacht worden waren. Draco dagegen, da er das Dunkle Mal noch nicht erhalten hatte, und somit Lord Voldemort nicht seine Loyalität geschworen hatte, musste dies nun bei Harry tun, und war somit einzig und allein ihm verpflichtet.

Als dies nun geschehen, zog der Lord einen silbernen Dolch aus einer seiner Manteltaschen, nahm Draco's Hand, die der ihm bereitwillig darbot, und schnitt ihm einmal kurz über die Handinnenfläche, gerade so, dass ein wenig Blut floss.

Da Harry kein Dunkles Mal besaß, dass Draco an ihn binden würde, musste diese Bindung eben anders hergestellt werden.

Dann blickte er hinüber zu Harry, seine Hand ausstreckend, und Harry ahnte schon, was er nun zu tun hatte.

Er bot jetzt ebenfalls die Seinige dar, und der Lord wiederholte die Prozedur von zuvor.

Dann nahm er ihre beiden Hände und legte sie so aneinander, dass sich ihr Blut mischte, legte den silbernen Dolch darüber und sprach feierlich: "Nach dem Willen Salazar Slytherin's seiest du nun, Draco Lucius Malfoy auf ewig an Harry James Potter gebunden, in ewigen Gehorsam und Loyalität!"

Dann trennten sich ihre Hände wieder und Harry betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. Zum ersten Mal konnte er ihm in die Augen blicken, ohne dass ihn diese, von Zorn verschleiert, aufzuspießen drohten. Nein, nun wahren sie eher.. abschätzend, neugierig. Ihm schien als brannten da tausend Frage in diesen ungewöhnlichen grauen Augen und er war sich sicher, dass seine kaum einen andren Eindruck vermittelten...

„Lasst uns jetzt essen!" meinte der Dunkle Lord schließlich und deutete einladend auf den großen Mahagonitisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der bereits mit den größten Köstlichkeiten bedeckt war...

To be continued…

…

…

Danke für eure Reviews! °smile° °knuddel°

Ich bin irgendwie in einer kleinen Schaffenskrise gesteckt, aber dem Anschein nach, hat sich die wieder gelegt. Im Moment schreib ich allerdings hauptsächlich während meines Deutschunterrichts. °g° Bin grad dabei, den Epilog zu „The Second Dark Lord" zu schreiben, weil mich das so gereizt hat.

Meine aktuelle Blockade, ist die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Harry einigermaßen plausibel rüberkommen zu lassen, was schwer ist, weil ich mich eigentlich mehr auf die Handlung konzentriere als auf slash… leider! Aber ich werd mich bemühen, es nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen! °versprech° Lemon allerdings wird es höchstens als Zusatzstory am Schluss geben, weil es vom Stil hier irgendwie glaub ich nicht reinpasst… we'll see! °smile°

Yours, Robin


End file.
